


A Tail to Tell

by Atol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Play, Cuming Untouched, DTeam Poly Triad Mentioned, Demonic!BadBoyHalo, Dom/sub Play, Domination, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Edging, Erogenous Zones, Grinding, Horns, Hunter Prey Play, Kissing, M/M, Master Pet Dynamics, Mutual Masturbation, No beta we die like Roberto, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Piercings, Prehensile Tail, Public teasing, Quackity and Puffy are mentioned occasionally, Scratching, Skeppy is sexually frustrated and Bad is oblivious, Son!Sapnap, Subspace, Tailjob, Use of safewords, YOU SHOULD GET ONE IF YOU DONT TBH, are located at the tail and horn lol, basket of aftercare, blowjob, but again only a little, dream appears for like.5 seconds, face fucking, fear kink, getting caught, only a little, realistic minecraft au, safe sane and consentual, safeword, scene negotiation, solo masturbation, spitting, tail, thigh fucking, to a small extent, with tail and penis, yup im at it again yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: Skeppy wasn't sure why, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Bad's tail recently. There was something about it that just drew him back time and time again.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 82
Kudos: 1270





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> My history as a filthy homestuck is rearing its head, I don't have any defense for this, I really don't.
> 
> Enjoy~

He isn't sure how long it had been happening, before he consciously noticed it. He watches his best friend talk with excitement about a new build with Dream, his tail flicking back and forth. Skeppy realizes that it is a pretty accurate indicator of Bad's feelings. 

It droops when he is truly sad or disappointed, wags when happy. Turn into a whizzing whip, like it was right now, when excited. 

Even as he stands off to the side and watches with a grin, he wonders why he hadn't paid attention to it sooner. Maybe because it was obvious and right under his nose?

He's broken from his wool gathering as he feels a pap against his arm. 

It's Bad's tail, smacking him lightly on each swing, and he rolls his eyes with a laugh as he catches the spaded tip, careful not to squeeze it too hard. He laughs harder as Bad twitches and jumps with a startled yelp, pulling his tail away from his hands with a light flush to his dark cheeks.

"Hey! Skeppyyyy- don't do that, you muffinhead." Bad scolds softly, before letting his tail drop. 

"You were the one hitting me, you started it!" Skeppy retorts with a laugh at Bad's frazzled look.

"I was not!" Bad stammers, before looking away.

It wraps around Bad's leg as if to be set out of the way, and Skeppy zones out as Bad turns back to his conversation. 

He was curious about Bad's reaction. It's not as if he freaks out when Skeppy scoots closer and grabs onto his arm. Bad just smiles at him before adjusting his stance, one hand coming up to cover Skeppy's as he hangs all over him. So why was the tail tug such a wildly different response?

Now that he's noticed it, he can't stop noticing more things he'd overlooked.

When they go for walks, Bad's tail would often run along his back. Or wrap around his wrist to pull him places. Or curl around his hips as they stand and talk. 

It's wildly distracting because every time he feels the appendage, he has the irrational urge to touch it. Stroke or pull it, just grab it even. 

He's starting to think there is something wrong with him, because he can't seem to stop thinking about it. Its velvety, covered in short soft hair, the spaded tip at the end of it more skin-like than the rest of it. 

It waves to and fro in front of him as he watched Bad pour over a map on their kitchen table at home.

His eyes lock onto the tip, and slide over the length of it to settle on Bad's ass, and he realizes that maybe there is a particular reason why he's so obsessed lately.

Flushing and looking away he realizes that Bad doesn't let anyone else touch his tail, not as far as he could remember at least.

Since that first time, he had reached out to give it a short tug to get Bad's attention on a few occasions, and despite the alarm that flashed across his face each time, he let him do it, only laughing and stuttering out a playful word or two before getting back to whatever he had been doing.

So despite not having any reason for it, no excuse prepared behind his teeth, he reaches out and ghosts his fingers over Bad's tail.

The resulting flustered face was worth the scolding he got.

And he's not sure if it's because he only just started paying closer attention to Bad in general, but he notices a similar tendency to shy away from any touch to his head.. 

Any playful ruffling of his hair or gentle pat to his head had him flinching away, or shouting about leaving the smoker burning back home and making a run for it. As if it would be a fate worse than death, if Bad let people touch his hair or maybe more specifically his horns.

At least for other people, Skeppy realizes as he sits on the couch. Bad is fast asleep, and his head was in Skeppy's lap, a low purr coming from him.

Skeppy is running his fingers through Bad's hair, smirking at the loose coil that his tail wraps around his wrist when he tries to pull away. 

He traces a careful, so barely there touch he hardly feels it, fingertip along one of Bad's horns, and watches fascinated as the man stiffens before relaxing even more. He sleepily nuzzles his face deeper into Skeppy's lap and he can only gulp as he gets a little too close for comfort, before settling down and letting out a soft snore.

Maybe he should just shelf that for another time.

It comes to a head rather suddenly. He had not planned it, he really hadn’t. If anything his head had been empty of all logical thoughts, when he had given into impulse. It was early morning, the sun barely shining through the windows of their house, and Bad was sleepy eyed and groggy. He was standing in their kitchen, bare feet against the cool wood flooring, rubbing at his eyes and just within Skeppy’s reach. His tail was lazily waving in the air, and it was too much. That soft morning voice of his curling around him like a dream as he came up behind the unsuspecting man, and grasps his tail firmly. More firm than he had ever dared to before when giving it a quick tug for attention. 

He watches, fascinated as Bad stiffens, and seems to choke back a groan or gasp, he isn’t sure which. Bad turns towards him, but Skeppy keeps his hand on the base of his tail, rubbing a thumb into it calmly as Bad falters and looks away. Grinning he crowds the taller man until he takes a step back, and carefully leads him until he comes to a stop, his back against a wall. 

“‘G-geppy, what are you-” He starts to ask, but cuts himself off and bites his lip, head lolling back and hitting the wall with a soft thunk as Skeppy squeezes his tail. 

“I think you’ve been keeping secrets, Bad.” He says slowly, watching the other’s face flash through a series of emotions before settling on indignantly flustered.

“I d-don- wait!” He starts to protest, before Skeppy gives his tail another tug, grip firm as he strokes it down to the tip, and brings the spade of it up to his mouth.

“Hm?” Skeppy hums, looking up at Bad from under his lashes as he presses his lips to the soft skin of it, fighting back a grin at the punched out look on Bad’s face. “Do you want me to stop?”

Bad shakes his head, even as his legs tremble, and he looks off to the side even as he bucks his hips.

“Look at me Bad. Use your words.” Skeppy scolds gently, reaching one hand up to turn his face towards him. 

“P-please-” Bad whines, letting his head drop onto Skeppy’s shoulder, hands coming up and landing on his hips and pulling him closer. 

Skeppy smirks, feeling the bulge in Bad’s pajama pants pressing up against his thigh, he ground his leg against him as he continues to massage his tail. Skeppy works single mindedly, wringing each and every whine and moan out of Bad like a man possessed.

“Bad, talk to me.” He whispers as he keeps up the steady pace of his hand on the other’s tail, slowly grinding their hips together and choking back his own gasps of pleasure at the sensations shooting up his spine.

“‘Geppy, ‘Geppy, pl-ease,” He moans into his ear, and Skeppy’s breath catches in his throat at the desperate edge to Bad’s voice.

“Please what, Bad?” He says, shivering at the answering whine he gets from his teasing. 

Bad’s tail wraps up his arm and holds on as Bad thrusts his hips in response and buries his face further into Skeppy’s shoulder, mouthing at the skin there and panting puffs of hot breath against him. 

“That’s not an answer, love.” Skeppy says, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to Bad’s neck. 

“‘Geppy, please,” Bad says, leaning back to look at the shorter man with hazy eyes, “Please, let me cum, I c-can’t-”

He chokes and throws his head back, and Skeppy manages to prevent the thunk by threading his fingers into his hair and directly his head to the side instead of the wall again. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it babe?” Skeppy asks even as he leans in and kisses Bad, thoroughly stealing any thoughts from his head before redoubling his efforts.

He keeps Bad pinned to the wall with his hips, and slowly uncoils his arm from Bad’s tail before running his hand along the length of it to get to the tip once more. Bringing it up to his mouth, he tightens his hold on Bad’s hair to get his attention. Once he is sure of the older man’s gaze being locked onto him, he stares directly back at him as he gives the tip a languid lick before pulling it into his mouth and carefully biting down, applying pressure as he watches Bad jerk and spasm. Skeppy can only drink in the sounds of the high keening that he lets out.

His hips falter in their steady grinding, and stutter to a stop as Bad pants against his shoulder where he had collapsed. 

Glancing down, Skeppy can see the fruits of his labor, the splotch against Bad’s pajama bottoms and smirks, self satisfied. His own painfully hard cock could wait, he needed to check in on Bad first.

Softly petting his hair, he hums softly and sways where they are standing as Bad catches his breath.

“How are you doing there love?” He asks.”Let’s get you clean, hold on.”

It takes no time at all for him to get a washcloth wetted with warm water and to carefully clean the other off, giggling softly at the way he gasps and clutches onto him at the over sensitive feeling. 

“Alright, alright. All done, come on, come here.” Skeppy says.

He only gets a half hearted grumble in return and laughs again as he starts to step away, trying to lead Bad to their living room. 

“Come on, that’s it, this way.” He coaxes, until he manages to get Bad to slump down on the cushions. 

He thinks his brain has melted alongside his heart at the soft rumpled smile Bad gives him as he sinks into the couch. 

“Stay here for a second, I’ll be ri-” He goes to leave and Bad whines, and he can’t move.

“Noooo...cuddle.” Bad says.

Between the tail wrapping around his wrist and tugging him closer and the sheer level of puppy-eyes that Bad is shooting at him, he was powerless to do anything else other than step closer and be bullied into laying down on the couch. 

When Bad lays himself out on top of him, he grunts at the feeling of his erection being pressed into his stomach and flushes as Bad glances down as if confused, before his face clears and he looks back up at him, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Skeppy, you didn’t- Do you want me to-?” Bad keeps cutting himself off, blushing brightly as he fidgets on top of Skeppy, which was not doing anything to alleviate the problem, but Skeppy wasn’t about to complain about it either.

“You don’t have to-” Skeppy starts, feeling his own blush rising.

“But I want to ‘Geppy.” Bad interrupts him with a grin as he bounces a little in excitement. 

Skeppy is hit suddenly with a flurry of affection for the man on top of him. 

“I love you so much, Bad.” He says, reaching up a hand to cup his cheek.

Bad smiles down at him, a smile so full of warmth and caring it steals his breath away, has his heart stutter in his chest. 

“I love you too Skeppy.” He says softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, the kiss so simple and chaste but everything around them falls away as Skeppy just lets himself enjoy it, lets himself focus on nothing but Bad and the weight of him in his arms.

“Let me just take care of you baby.” Bad murmurs against his lips before slowly trailing down his body. 

He leaves a wake of flesh that feels like it’s burning from the inside out, Skeppy would swear he was about to burst into flames at the feeling of Bad kissing down from his lips to his chest, hands warm and heavy at his hips, thumbs rubbing into the skin there. 

“Bad-” He gasps, and lets out a groan as Bad’s fingers dip down further, slide under his sweatpants and he thrusts up desperately, his tip only just brushing against his hands. 

“Baby, shhh shhh, I’ll take good care of you, it’s okay.” He hears the words being said to him, sweet and so full of love that it makes his face burn. 

He tries to hide his face behind an arm and hears Bad chuckle at him softly. 

“‘Geppy, baby let me see your face. I want to see you.” Bad says, a hand pulling softly at his wrist and he is powerless to resist him. 

He looks down at Bad and immediately has to choke back a loud moan. He had been so flustered he hadn’t realized that Bad already had him out of his pants, one hand wrapped around his cock. 

“That’s it baby, I want to see you, I want to see you moan.” Bad says as he slowly starts to stroke him. 

Skeppy’s head hits the arm of the couch and he bites at his lip, and can vaguely hear a disappointed sigh coming from Bad. 

“I guess I’ll just have to try harder.” And something about his tone has Skeppy jerking his head back up to look at him. 

He’s met with the view of Bad licking his lips, his hand replaced with his tail wrapped around the base of his dick before he takes his head into his mouth. 

The warm wetness rips a moan out of him, and he flushes even harder because of just how loud he was. Bad’s eyes glance up at him, and he trembles at the intensity of his gaze as he slowly bobs his head, taking more of him on each downward stroke. 

It’s almost too much, and he tries to thrust up into Bad, but his hands keep him pinned against the couch and Skeppy knew that Bad wasn’t even trying very hard to keep him in place, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to break free of the hold even if he wanted to.

So instead, he reaches up and wraps his fingers around Bad’s horns. The effect is instantaneous. Bad’s eyes go wide before fluttering shut, and he moans around his cock still deep in his mouth. The vibrations make Skeppy gasp out loud as well, and he pushes Bad down his cock, burying it as deep as possible. Bad squints up at him, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, but when Skeppy stiffens and tries to pull him up he forces his head down more, refusing to come up off of him even as his throat tightens around the length.

It’s the combination of the slick slide and squeeze that his constricting throat, the love in his gaze even as his face twitches from the urge to gag that sends Skeppy over the edge. 

He cums with a strangled moan, and lays there breathless, his entire body thrumming with the aftershocks running through his system as Bad swallows around him before finally pulling back with a lewd pop. Completely spent, Skeppy groans weakly into the kiss that Bad catches him in, the faint taste of himself still present even as he clutches to him, panting when they finally break apart. 

“So…” He starts after a moment of them just laying, pressed against each other but quiet in the stillness, “Your tail, huh?”

“Skeppy, don't make fun of me!” Bad cries, burying his face in Skeppy’s chest with a deep blush. 

He can only laugh as he presses a kiss to the top of his head.


	2. Tail Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit to TheDeadSimp for the idea
> 
> "Anyone else think that there now totally should be a fic where Skeppy penetrates Bad with his own tail and watches in amusement as the poor man gets double stimulation? Because im feeling like someone has got to do that, I wouldn't even mind writing it"
> 
> WELL I WROTE IT :D

Skeppy had thought that maybe his focus would shift a little, just a tiny bit. He had satisfied the urge, given into the impulse and came out the other side for the better. Had gained an established relationship that was all he could have ever hoped for. And yet...The obsession never truly went away. Was not fully satiated. Oh sure, he was more bold, felt amusement and arousal in equal measure whenever he decided enough was enough and grabbed a hold of Bad’s attention by the tail. 

Perhaps it was a little blatant, the way he would whine for attention loudly as Bad tried to do errands or got caught up in conversations when they had been on their way home. But if Bad ignored him, was it really his fault that he defaulted to the one way he knew he could get his attention, guaranteed? 

Maybe he could be blamed, just a little, for the fact that Bad's face was flushed that dark red. Maybe, just maybe, he could only blame himself for the fact that there was a slight indent in their wall. It was from how suddenly the door had been slammed open as Bad dragged him home, flustered beyond all belief. 

Maybe.

He was willing to claim it was all on purpose, but really he had just wanted Bad to stop entertaining Puffy and pay attention to him, so maybe he'd blame her, when Bad noticed the damage later. 

It’s mindless background chatter in his brain as he struggles to order his thoughts. Bad is clinging to him, grinding against his thigh as he tries to steal back Skeppy’s attention and it’s heady to him. He had been annoying, pestering, provoking, whatever you want to call it, he had been trying to get this single minded attention from Bad almost since they had woken up tangled with each other.

He had tried at breakfast, and only gotten a scolding for it as Bad swatted his hands away with the spatula. He had tried when they went out for a walk, he had tried and tried and tried and it was finally him catching Bad’s tail in his hand and stroking it as his boyfriends brain stuttered to a stop in the middle of a conversation he had been having with Puffy that had finally gotten Bad’s attention. 

So now he would reap the rewards, gladly.

Finally tuning back into the present, he caught Bad’s lips with his own and bites and licks to drag the whines and whimpers he loves from his boyfriends chest. It always makes a warmth bloom in his stomach, when he is able to coax the sounds from Bad, gets him to lose his mind and just exist in the moment with him instead of overthinking like he normally does. 

As much as he wants to lose himself in the feeling of Bad pressing against him just right, he doesn’t want to do it on the floor of their doorway. Pulling away from the kiss, he chuckles lowly at the whine that rises from Bad and softly murmurs to him as he tries to pull him in the direction of their bedroom. 

“Come on, Bad, sweetheart. This way, do you really want to do it on the dirty floor?” He asks as he gets Bad to step with him. 

“No… but ‘Geppy, please I can’t wait- please!” He gasps and pants against Skeppy’s lips as he is caught in another breath stealing kiss. 

Skeppy tries to behave, he does, but it’s so hard to, when he has Bad writhing and gasping in his grasp. When he has him panting like an animal in heat and his tail is wrapped around his waist, a constant pressure to try and goad him into doing more, more, _more_.

So it makes total sense to him, to crouch down just a tad, to let his hands smooth over his lover’s sides, stopping only to give an appreciative squeeze to his ass, before arriving on his thighs. It was a small matter of hefting Bad up into his arms, and Bad squealed in surprise before wrapping his legs and arms around Skeppy and clinging on for dear life as he moaned louder. Skeppy smirks into the skin under his lips, nipping at Bad’s neck and sucking darker purple hued mottled spots into the already dark skin with a sense of urgency as he quickly made his way to their bedroom. 

He feels Bad’s cock thickening, rubbing up against his stomach and he laughs softly into his neck, never stopping his lavish attention at the skin there even as he laid him out on their bed and rolled his hips down. 

The nails that Bad always kept slightly rounded, despite their natural inclination to be sharp talons, scrabbled at his back and he arched under the sensation, letting out a deep groan of his own, before looking down at the self satisfied smile Bad had. Even with hazy lust filled eyes, he loved to give just as much as take when it came to the bedroom. 

He can’t help it, he just gazes at Bad, his rumbled closed and kiss bruised lips, glistening from his tongue that flicks out to lick at them nervously. His eyes are bright, and half lidded and his chest rises and falls so quickly, he wants nothing more than to steal all the air from them and breath him in. His tail is whipping back and forth beneath them, trapped among their legs as a cage. Skeppy is broken away from his appreciative ogling as Bad whines loudly again and rolls his hips up, hands coming up to try and grab at his shirt and pull him back down to him once more. 

“Hold on baby, just a moment. Let’s get you out of all of this first.” He says, catching one of the hands and pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles and smiling at the flustered look that came over his face. 

The jacket and undershirt are gone quickly and lost somewhere to the floor.

No matter how often they did this, no matter what state of undress they had already seen each other in, it was the smallest gentlest of things that always sent Bad off into a flustered blustering blushing mess.

Bad whines loudly and rolls his hips to bring Skeppy out of his thoughts again and he laughs at his neediness, slightly drunk off of it.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry baby. I just like looking at you, can you blame me? When you look so pretty under me?" Skeppy says lowly, leaning down to brush their lips together in a feather light touch before backing away, still laughing as Bad tries to chase the kiss.

"Geppy, stop te-teasing me!" Bad pants as he attempts to egg Skeppy on. 

"Patience love." 

"I'm plenty patient!" 

"Mmmhm." Skeppy hums under his breath. "Sure, sure." 

He grins wider as Bad lifts his hips, his hands grabbing at the bedsheets as Skeppy tugs his pants down and tosses them on the ground. His cock lays proudly against his stomach and leaks, twitching as Skeppy barely grazes his fingertips over the heated flesh.

A leg hooks around his waist and he laughs before leaning back and away from the entirely too tempting sight of Bad laid out for him and gloriously naked.

He shushes him as he whines at the loss of contact.

"Hold on babe, let me get more comfortable." Skeppy says softly as he slips out of his jeans and shirt, completely bare as he slots himself back between Bad's welcoming legs.

He trails kisses from the corner of his lips to his neck, drinking in the gasps and moans that Bad let's fall from his mouth without any thought. Moves from neck to shoulder, to chest, and thumbs at a peaked nipple playfully as Bad writhes and twitches from the sensation. 

No matter how many times he maps out Bad's body, traces his edges with fingertips lips or tongue, he always finds himself returning. Forever willfully lost in the hills and valleys of his hips, the slopes and planes of his back.

He inches down, slowly, taking him time. Tasting the skin and flicking his eyes up occasionally to watch with rapt attention as Bad lets go and thoroughly enjoys himself.

Skeppy presses his face against the soft swell of Bad's stomach and sighs happily. He loves everything about Bad, and just can't help himself. He wants to soak in every single aspect of his boyfriend, even if said boyfriend is getting restless again.

He glances up at Bad and gives him a wink at the desperate glare he gets.

Without any further words, he dips down and sucks his cock into his mouth, humming and focusing on his breathing as Bad jerks and thrusts up to meet the warmth on instinct, crying out a panting sorry as he tries to hold still.

The feeling of Bad heavy on his tongue was intoxicating, the amount of power he held as he lavishes him with attention, has him whining and arching his back in a beautiful bow, it’s dizzying. He reaches up and catches the tail that had been trying to wrap around his neck and presses his finger into the sensitive flesh, humming in amusement as Bad lets out a louder cry, tears starting to gather at his eyes from the pleasure. 

He pats next to him, and retrieves a bottle of lube and coats on hand’s fingers with the slippery substance as he hollows his cheeks and carefully squeezes Bad’s tail. He can feel Bad’s legs tremble on either side of him, hears his breath catch in his chest as he pants and cries from the sheer amount of stimulation he was going through, always getting closer to the edge but never toppling over, not yet. 

It’s almost laughable, how easily one finger slides in, how welcoming Bad’s warmth is as he curls and strokes him from the inside, eyes fluttering closed as he focuses on the many different moving parts of this plan. He listens to the music of Bad’s breathless pleas for more, harder, deeper, and tries to meet the requests as quickly as Bad’s body allows. He is three fingers deep, pressing against that point within him that has him screaming Skeppy’s name, when an idea forms. 

Pulling himself off, a lewd pop as Bad’s saliva coated dick is exposed to the cool air and Bad almost jackknives off of the bed from the intensity of the sensation, he removes his fingers and instead grasps Bad’s tail, smearing slick over the tip of it. 

“G-geppy- What, what are yo-!” Bad tries to speak, and his voice is gravelly and ruined, and it only serves to make Skeppy harder than ever. 

He had made Bad sound like this, just from the last few minutes, and he was about to ruin him further, if his idea works as well as he hopes it will.

“I love you Bad.” He manages to whisper, his own throat in a rough state from how deeply he had been taking his cock, and smiles shakily back up at his boyfriend’s blissful if a bit confused tearstained face. 

“Geppy, your voice-” He starts, but Skeppy shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“But-”

“Shh, I like it.” He says, and grins wider at the blush that runs rampant over Bad’s face.

Carefully rolling the flat edges of Bad’s tail towards it’s core, the soft cartilage flairs go easily, he watches Bad’s face for any sort of discomfort, but he only throws his head back and pants again louder and louder at the touch. Good. 

He presses the tip of the tail to his prepped hole, and as Bad lifts his head to look down at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he shoves the entirety of the tip of his tail inside, moving his fingers to grip the base of what was swallowed by his ass, and quickly dipped his head back down to take him deep within his throat. 

The sound Bad makes is indescribable, but music to his ears, and he chokes slightly as he feels blunted talons tangle in his hair and hold him down, Bad’s hips jerking wildly as he comes, the pulsing in his throat evidence of this as he screams his name and fucks his face weakly before collapsing once more against the bed. 

Skeppy coughs softly, clearing his throat, after he slowly pulls himself back off of Bad, and sets his cheek in one hand, the other still gripping Bad’s tail and ever so gently fucking Bad with the tip, watching the tears fall and the strangled gasps coming from his lover. 

“I know you have another in you, come on Bad, cum for me again baby.”

His own cock aches, but there is something delicious about ignoring his own needs in favor of overwhelming Bad instead. He was so hungry for every single move, every noise, every glassy eyed gaze he could get out of Bad. He was selfish, he wanted more more more always. Wanted Bad entirely, in ways that no one would ever be able to have him, to make him feel things that no one else would ever make him feel. He wanted him entirely, completely, and he wanted to be Bad’s in the same way. 

“G-geppy, please, please I can’t-” Bad begs, and Skeppy shakes his head as if disappointed.

“That’s quitter talk, babe. I know you can, for me? Do it for me?” Skeppy asks, and picks up the pace of pumping his tail in and out of his abused hole.

The way Bad rolls his head to the side and gasps, his legs tensing and twitching, the way his tail almost seems to fight, to try and whip it’s way out of his hand, it has his head in a space of hazy pleasure, accented by the sharp pain of his own neglected erection.

“I want, I wanna, 'Geppy, I want-”  
“Cum for me Bad. Do it.” He commands, gripping his tail just a bit too tight, and Bad stiffens before letting out a broken cry and cums again, making a mess on his own stomach. 

He takes his hand off of the tail and watches as Bad slowly breathes deeper and deeper, skin still occasionally twitching, likely oversensitive to even the air brushing over it. He goes to touch his tail once more to remove it, and Bad tenses before letting out a soft sob and shakes his head. 

“Peony! Skeppy I can’t-” 

Immediately he lifts his hands and carefully crawls up the bed to be next to Bad.

“Shhh, shhh baby it’s okay. I just wanted to get your tail out of you. Do you want me to help you do it or can you do it yourself?” Skeppy says softly, wiping away at Bad’s tears carefully, and pressing a soft gentle peck to the edge of his lips. 

“Mmm, please, just be really slow, please. It’s a lot.” Bad says after a moment of thought, and Skeppy nods. 

“Okay, I’ll talk you through it, okay? Does that sound good?”

Bad nods and smiles weakly at him as he bends down to nuzzle their noses together for a moment. 

“Okay, Bad. I’m going to hold the base of the tip of your tail, like this,” He says, as he reaches down and grabs the base firmly, but carefully.

He watches Bad tense again, and waits as he takes a deep breath and then looks back up at him again and nods.

“Alright, I’m going to pull, bear down if you can and it will probably go easier, okay?”

“Okay, I can do that, just, tell me when?” Bad says.

“Just do it whenever you want, I’ll likely feel it.” Skeppy says.

It’s perhaps a second later that he feels the quick sensation of Bad’s insides pushing back, and he carefully slips the tail out, massaging the stiffer flaps before letting it wag out of his loose hold and flop down on the bed between Bad’s legs. 

“There. All better. How are you doing?” Skeppy asks, brushing Bad’s thick sweaty hair out of his eyes. 

“Still coming down, I think. Kind of fuzzy, warm. Feel good...tired...Thirsty.” Bad says slowly, taking time to think as he goes. 

“I’ll be right back, just relax.” Skeppy says as he jumps up to his feet and pads out to their kitchen, returning not long after with two glasses of water in hand. 

Handing one to Bad, who was now sitting up slightly, propped up by their pillows he bustles around a bit grabbing their basket of after sex supplies as Bad sips at the water carefully. Skeppy notices the wince, likely from how cold it was against his aching throat, and makes a mental note to pick up some tea soon for him. 

He lets out a slightly hoarse chuckle at the grumpy look Bad shoots him as he carefully moves his thighs around to clean him up with a soft towel and rolls his eyes when Bad whines at him as he washes off his tail. 

“There. Cuddles?” He asks, reaching down for his pants to stuff his own still hard cock back into when Bad’s hand catches his wrist. 

“But! You’re still-”

He twists his hand around and catches Bad’s wrist in his own hand instead, bringing it to his face and pressing a kiss to his knuckles again. 

“You seem tired baby, I’m fine.” He tries, but Bad looks unconvinced. 

Sighing Skeppy looks him over. Bad’s still in that beautiful soft glow of a well rumpled man, and he rolls his eyes at the meaningful look he gives him when his cock twitches again. 

“I just cleaned you off though.” Skeppy tries to reason with him, halfheartedly.

“So you’ll clean me again, get over here.” Bad says, the commanding tone only slightly impaired by the crack in his voice. 

He watches with amusement as Bad scoots to the edge of the bed, his tail hanging off and lazily swinging in the air as he lays out on his back, and grabs the lube. Skeppy can only watch hungrily, as Bad slathers lube over his thighs, a self satisfied smirk on his lips, before he presses his legs together and throws the lube to the side, one arm holding a leg behind his knee to keep them up in the air. 

“Come on, ‘Geppy. Fuck my thighs.” Is the request, and how could he possibly resist?

“Language.” He says, mockingly, and smiles at the glare he gets in return, before he replaces Bad’s hands with his own, setting Bad’s ankles up by his shoulders and rolling his hips against the plush firm thighs slicked up just on the right side of slippery. 

Where the drag of his cock against the flesh there has pleasure race up his spine. 

He gazes down at Bad, huffing as he chases his own release and runs his hands up and down the long legs on display for him, always so thankful for the fact that the desire he feels run through his very being was always reflected in Bad’s eyes. 

It would be almost embarrassing to admit how quickly he cums, paints Bad’s chest with his cum, but he’s too happy to care. He leans down and presses a hard kiss to Bad’s lips that leaves them gasping before he presses their foreheads together and just stays there for a moment. 

“At this point I think we should just take a shower.” Skeppy finally says.

“Skeeeeeepyyyyy. Carry me.”

“What? No! Do you honestly think I have the stamina for that right now?”

“But ‘Geppy...I don’t think I can use my legs.” Bad pouts at him and he laughs. 

“Piggyback?” Skeppy bargains.

“That is acceptable.” 

“I love you Bad.”

“I love you too, Skeppy.”


	3. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all of these chapters are connected, btw. This one is set in a particular AU i have in mind that I might expand on later, that focuses more on DTeam Poly triad, but regardless, enjoy lol
> 
> Shout out to Queensmutstories who commented:
> 
> Can you write one where skeppy plays with bad tail under the table while bad is talking to friends and trying not to moan
> 
> Yes, Yes I can.

Skeppy is bored. Which never bodes well for Bad, not in the long run at least. They’re at a party, food and music playing in the background. It’s not a wild rave by any stretch, it’s actually pretty laid back. Which may be why Skeppy is bored. They had been sitting at a table with a few plates among themselves, stealing bits and pieces of fruit or crackers from each other as they caught up with Sapnap. 

And don't get Skeppy wrong, he did enjoy getting to check in on his son and his friends. He was actually really glad to have this time, and he knew that Bad was even more so enjoying himself, mother henning their son to death and embarrassing him in front of his friends because he knew he would be able to get away with it and only Sapnap and Skeppy would know that he was being a troll about it. 

Although, he was suspicious of the glances and soft looks that the three were shooting each other. He knew George was a human, through and through, even if he seemed to have knowledge of things he wouldn’t have expected him to. And he was familiar enough by now with demon physiology to know that Dream was at least half Demon, if not more. So it was interesting, in a way that he would have to bring up to Bad later, that the three sat so close, that they orbitted each other so often. 

His husband was smart, but surprisingly dense when it came to romantic overtures or noticing them in other people. 

But that was not what was on the forefront of his mind right this moment. 

No, what he was concerned with right this moment, was trying to convince Bad to head home already. It was late, but the gathering was still in full swing, people scattered all around the many tables laid out with different foods, and some even dancing or sparing over in a roped off area. 

So when Sapnap finally has enough of their gentle teasing, he gives them both a tight hug and murmurs about visiting some other time later that week, and heads over to the play pit to see if he can get in on some of the sparring, his two ducklings following close after him, always so close to touching but never committing. 

Skeppy rolls his eyes at it all and huffs. That would have to be addressed sooner rather than later, but not now. Instead he turns to Bad with a grin. It falters a bit, because in the few scant moments he was distracted with their son’s possible love life, Quackity had joined their table and had Bad deep in a mock argument. 

He fought the urge to roll his eyes again. He liked Quackity enough, the guy was funny at the best of times, mildly frustrating and annoying at the worst. Harmless, in the grand scheme of things, but he wasn’t pleased to see he was distracting Bad.

Leaning in close he snaked an arm around Bad's back and lightly traced shapes into his husband's shoulder, humming lowly and waiting for a moment, until Puffy also joins the table and catches Quackity’s attention for a moment. 

“Babe, I’m thinking about heading home soon, you coming?” He purrs the question, fully expecting Bad to pick up what he was laying down. 

But no, as stated before, his husband really was quite dense at times. 

“Oh? Are you feeling tired, Skeppy? You can head home if you want to, I’m still talking to these muffins, but I’ll be home soon if you want to go ahead of me.” Bad offers, sweetly, Skeppy’s unspoken desire flying right over his head. 

“No, no I can wait for you. We’ll head home together.” Skeppy says with a small smile. 

He couldn’t help it. Even when Bad was completely unaware, he was just too cute to get too frustrated with. At least in this instance. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Bad says, leaning in closer to peck him on the cheek before turning back to his and Quackity’s conversation. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Skeppy sits back in his chair and let’s his mind wander, just a bit. Only a little! So what if his thoughts were straying towards what he and Bad could be up to, if they headed home. Not a crime to think about his own husband that way. 

It was a little bit of torture though, having Bad just within reach but unable to do anything aboyt it. Although... no one would notice, would they? If he just reaches over and puts his hand on Bad’s thigh. That’s innocent enough, isn’t it? Just a simple, affectionate touch. 

Under the table. 

Where no one can see. 

He has a half hatched plan, cooking up in his brain, when he scoots his chair just a touch closer to Bad, smiling up at him when he glances at him, and then puts his hand on Bad’s thigh. 

His warm, soft, lovely thigh.

He sees Bad tense out of the corner of his eye, but has his communicator out in his other hand and is fiddling with some of it’s settings absentmindedly, as if he isn’t paying close attention to the tension that fills Bad’s thigh before it slowly relaxes under his hand. 

He waits until Bad gets back into the conversation again, let’s him get comfortable and doesn’t suspect a thing, before rubbing a circle into the fabric of his pants. 

Bad glances at him again, staring for a moment before being drawn back into the conversation by Puffy this time, and Skeppy bites at his bottom lip to try and stifle the smirk that fights to cross his face. 

Bad is shifting in his seat, just a tad, and he glances up at him lazily, cocking his head to the side and waiting. 

Eventually Bad looks at him again, with a raised eyebrow and Skeppy only mirrors the look, as if to ask if he’s good. 

“Do you want...something?” Bad eventually asks softly, leaning towards him with a hungry look. 

“Not at all! Just chilling, you know. Checking a few coordinates that I had marked down a bit ago. Go on, I know you wanted to catch up with your friends.” Skeppy says, giving Bad’s thigh a quick squeeze, not bothering to hide the grin that spreads over his face at Bad’s sharp intake of breath. 

Skeppy looks back down at his communicator, and ignores the hot gaze he feels on the side of his face as he continues to massage Bad’s thigh, the muscles back to twitching and tensing under his careful fingers. 

He listens as Bad stutters, joining the conversation again. Skeppy knew it was rude, but he couldn’t bring himself to even pretend he was paying attention to whatever they were talking about, something about chickens, jocks? 

He didn’t know, and he didn’t care to know, he was so focused on what he was doing. 

Finally Bad was clueing in on his intentions. He was acting the same, obviously, he was too nice to just drop everything and leave, at least he wouldn’t do that yet. Skeppy was working on it. But his tail gave him away.

It was swaying in the lazy yet dangerous way it always did when Bad was aroused. Like the flicking of a cat with prey in its sights, clawed and sharp, yet smoothly cutting through the air as if it was no issue whatsoever. 

Skeppy sets his communicator in his pocket, and with his free hand brings a sweater sleeve up to his face to cover the shit eating smirk he knew was spread across his face as he watched Bad’s tail sway from side to side, rubbing his other hand on Bad’s thigh, higher and higher and higher, watching tension build and stiffen Bad’s entire form until he was stone-still, except for his tail. 

And just as his fingertips barely brushed up against Bad’s length, he changed directions entirely and let his hand trail over his hip, giving it a soft pinch before smoothing his palm over Bad’s back and gripping the base of his tail. 

Bad almost shoots out of his seat, and chokes on his spit, drawing concerned looks from his friends as Skeppy watches with amused eyes peering out from behind his sleeve. 

He watches with glee as Bad stutters and makes up a small white lie about a hiccup or something of that nature. Skeppy wasn’t paying attention to it really. He was too focused on slowly trailing his hand over the length of Bad’s tail until he got to the spaded tip, and held it captive in his own lap. 

He can feel Bad trying to tug it discreetly out of his hold, but that wasn’t going to happen. Oh no, this was going to happen one way or the other, unless Bad dropped his safeword he was going to tease and torture him all he wanted, until he couldn’t stand it and they finally went home. 

He waits. Bad is tense, also waiting. His entire body on edge, but still Skeppy doesn’t do anything. Just holds the top of his tail in his lap. Doesn’t even thumb at the flat planes of the spade flaps like he normally would absentmindedly at home. He just holds it. 

Occasionally it twitches in his grasp, and he bites at his lip, but still he waits, until Bad’s body starts to slowly relax again. He stops glancing at Skeppy as often, and let’s his back sag against his chair as he gets back into the conversation properly. And Skeppy let’s this happen for a few minutes. Goes back to looking at his communicator, that is laid out on the table in front of him, one hand still hiding his grin behind a sleeve, and the other holding the tail. 

Finally, he thumbs over the spade. He watches from the corner of his eyes as Bad’s spine straightens like an arrow, so fast that he hears a vertebrae or two crack as he shifts, and holds back the laugh he wants to let loose as Bad’s head swivels towards him in mild shock. 

He looks up from his communicator after a moment, thumb still rubbing and toying with the tail tip as he does so and gives Bad an innocent look. 

“Yes?” He asks, feeling Quackity and Puffy’s curious gazes on him, but completely ignores them in favor of staring into Bad’s glowing eyes instead. 

“‘Geppy…” Bad starts, but falters as Skeppy gives the shaft of his tail a squeeze and presses his thumb in harder to the flesh. 

“...Yes, Bad? Did you need something?” He asks cheerfully,

“You know wha-at,” Bad tries to start, and stops for a moment, swallowing a moan that was trying to burst out of him as Skeppy squeezes his tail a second time, mid-sentence. “I think you were right earlier, I _am_ feeling a bit tired, maybe we should head home. Right now. Immediately.” He manages to bite out, letting out a breathy gasp as Skeppy tugged and stroked his tail under the table. 

Turning to face the confused look of Quackity, and the knowing smirk on Puffy’s face, he gave them a small mock salute and smiles. 

“It was lovely having this chat, I think Bad is feeling a bit under the weather, we’ll have to do a bit of a raincheck, see ya later!” He says, helping Bad up out of his chair and throwing a possessive arm around his waist as he starts walking them back home. 

Leaning in close he presses a kiss against Bad’s temple and whispers to him, 

“How are you doing right now, babe?”

“Skeppy, if you don’t get me home and put your mouth on me I am going to scream.” Bad says.

“Right, got it, got it, home, home now! Let’s go!” He says with a laugh, hauling Bad up onto his shoulder and jogging the rest of the way home. 

“‘Geppy! Put me down!” Bad shouts, grinning despite it all as he holds on for dear life.


	4. Masturbation Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Softie Dom Bad teases Sub Skeppy

Skeppy sighs, chin in hand as he lays on the couch. It’s a lazy rainy day, perfect for doing nothing at all, and he is settled on the soft cushions happily. The only thing that would make it better, was if Bad would come cuddle with him. He had tried to convince his boyfriend to laze about with him, but the demon had been busy all day just puttering around and muttering to himself about future projects that he wanted to plan when the rain let up. Which, fine, to each their own, but Skeppy could still pout about it. 

The patter of rain against the window panes, the very distant rumble of thunder, the dim lighting, it all creates this little bubble of content calm around him. And he enjoys it, for once. Lets himself sink into the comfort of the cushions, for once, doesn’t feel an itch under his skin to move move move, do do do. He can just be. 

But he would like it better, if Bad was there with him, too. 

Groaning softly, Skeppy sits upright and takes a moment to let his body acclimate to no longer being horizontal. He would just go find Bad and convince him to take a quick power nap with him. He would probably go for that, and he would get his cuddle time in, a win win for them both. 

As he stretches, he lets out another groan and twists, popping his back and letting out a soft satisfied noise as he does so. His soft blue sweater rises up and the chilled air blows over the sliver of skin that peeks out, and he tugs the fabric back into place. It's a deep seated satisfaction when he feels his body settle from the stretch, and he runs a hand through his hair absentmindedly. It sticks up wildly in all directions, but he doesn't care.

As he twists back, he catches sight of Bad in the hallway and raises an eyebrow. He can only see a slim outline of his side. And an arm that seems to be pumping. 

Grinning he comes around the corner and drinks in the sight. 

Bad looks the perfect picture of debauchery.

His eyes are shut, lashes twitching occasionally as he bites his own lip, mouth occasionally falling open in a silent 'O' as he kneads at the flesh of his tail, trailing one hand up and down lazily as the other holds it steady in a squeezing grip.

"What do we have here?" Skeppy asks, voice low and interested.

Bad opens his eyes only enough to look at Skeppy, just barely, and lets out a soft moan as he thrusts his hips forward. His hands keeping up the touches on his tail as he does so.

Skeppy steps closer, smiling but is stopped in his tracks by a paralyzing look from Bad, who steps just out of arm's reach and shakes his head.

"Bad?" He asks, more confused and concerned than anything else.

"Watch me, just watch-" Bad gasps, cut off by a high whine that floods Skeppy's ears and sends a rush of blood south.

"You sure about that, you look like you could use a hand…" Skeppy tries, but backs off as Bad holds his tail close to his chest, and turns slightly to put it out of his reach.

"You look with you- ah, hmm, your eyes, not your hands." Bad says with a frown, looking down his nose at Skeppy.

The condescending tone sent a thrill through Skeppy's spine and he held his hands up in defeat, taking a step back and letting his eyes roam over Bad's features.

Bad gets like this occasionally, wants the attention, but isn't willing to let Skeppy take the reins, let him lead the way. He doesn't mind, it's a give and take and he's more than willing to take whatever Bad is willing to offer right now.

His jacket was loosely hanging off of him, only held up by the sleeves, the rest draped down his body. His black undershirt was rucked up to expose his nipples, which were peaked and had a hue to them that looked like they had been pinched and played with before he had arrived for the show.

His pants were only just barely pulled down, desperately clinging to his hips to stay up, but letting his heavy cock stand proudly out into the air. One hand was wrapped around his dick, pumping it achingly slow, the other was kneading the fleshy portion of his tail tip.

His knees seem wobbly, and he is leaning against the wall behind him, eyes glossy. His lips are bitten plump and glistening, and there is a bead of precum only just barely staying at the end of his cock, building as he pumps.

Skeppy's hands twitch, that familiar need rising up from the very center of him and setting his skin aflame with the desire to touch and taste and please.

"Does that feel good, love? Touching your tail and petting your pretty cock?" Skeppy asks, as he kneels down, hoping that Bad would take advantage of the new position.

He is slightly disappointed when he doesn't pull him closer, but at least he doesn't stop or scold him, so small victory there.

Bad throws his head back at the dirty talk and whines again, a gasp catching in his throat as he nods breathlessly.

"Feels good…." He manages to say, looking down at Skeppy as he continues to hump into his own hand.

Skeppy crawls forward, watching Bad's face as he does so. He stops when he is practically at Bad's feet, and he gets a soft glare pinning him to his spot.

"That's cl-close enough. Sit. Stay. " Bad commands, and he listens, the thrumming of his blood in his ears almost too loud to catch the low tone.

He can feel himself straining against his own pants, and he moans at a shudder that runs through Bad's body as he nibbles at the sensitive skin of his tail.

"If I can't touch you, will you touch me? Please? Bad I want you, I want you so much it hurts-" he says, shifting from side to side, the outline of his cock obvious in his sweatpants.

The way that breath catches on Bad's lips tells him that he likes the begging, so he continues.

"You can use me, tell me exactly what you want and I'll do it. Please, please touch me Bad." He begs, one hand placed over his own tented crotch, hips rolling to grind up into the pressure.

It wasn't enough to do much, it only served to tease himself, but he couldn't help it.

He was out of his mind with the want to please.

"Touch yourself, 'Geppy. Look at me and touch yourself." Bad says, chest heaving as he pants and lets himself sway forward, just barely ghosting the backs of his fingers over Skeppy's cheek.

He lets out a keen of want and leans towards it, chasing the touch, but Bad pulls back and shudders as he palms himself once more.

“Please-” Skeppy starts, but is cut off by the firm hand holding his chin, Bad’s tail whipping back and forth behind him now. 

“If you don’t want to watch, I’ll leave you out here and finish up in our bedroom.” He says lowly, one hand still stroking himself, and it takes everything within Skeppy to bite back any begging he had laid on his tongue. 

To just nod mutely, and preen under the soft look and gentle kiss pressed to his forehead. Drinking in the content look that Bad gave him at his easy submission. 

“Good boy.” Bad moans, stepping closer, seemingly deciding to reward him for his behavior. 

Skeppy lets out a shaky breath as Bad’s hand trails over his cheek, until it’s buried in his hair and tugs him back, every so slightly, just enough to tilt his head to look up at Bad properly. 

He catches Bad glancing down at his lap, where his hands loosely held onto his own forgotten cock. 

“I didn’t say you could stop, did I?” Bad asks. 

The breath in his chest feels like it’s been injected with electricity, his muscles twitching as he hurriedly goes back to palming himself, desperate for approval, to be good, to behave. 

“Mmm, that’s what I thought.” Bad hums, smirking as he rolls his hips and rubs the wet head of his dick against Skeppy’s cheek, tutting and pulling on his hair to prevent him from getting his mouth on him. 

“You do what I tell you to. And only, what I tell you to. Understood?” Bad asks, waiting as Skeppy’s eyes dilate and he swallows thickly, going to nod, but the hand in his head prevents it and he knows that Bad is waiting for verbal confirmation. 

“Yes, yes Bad.” He says, hands stilling only for a moment before picking back up again, trailing over his blazing skin at the glance that Bad gives him when he notices his hesitation. 

“Open your mouth.” Bad demands, voice breathy and slightly strained. 

There is no hesitation, Skeppy’s jaw drops and he pants harder, excitement running through him, his mind getting hazy with lust and trust and that cotton like filling in his brain that is so familiar, on the rare occasions that he slips into subspace.

Bad’s tail raises lazily into the air, and prods at his mouth, before it carefully pushes forward and the tip lays against his tongue. 

“Such a pretty boy, my perfect boy. So ready and willing, so well behaved.” Bad praises him, and he can only whine, eyes fluttering shut before his hair is pulled once more, forcing him to open his eyes and look up at his lover through unshed tears that were gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Suck, baby boy.”

The rigid cartilage stretches his cheeks slightly, and he can’t wrap his mouth around the whole thing fully, it forces his mouth to hang slightly open, and he attempts to swallow around the intrusion, but only manages to drool a bit in the process.

Normally he would be grossed out, but in his current blissed out state, he can’t find it in him to care, eyes trained on Bad’s face only. Skeppy moans brokenly around the tail that twitches against the back of his throat, and his hands stutter, his rhythm thrown off, trying so hard to be good, to do as he was told, but it was so hard, his attention stretched too thin as Bad continues to tap his cheeks and rub up against him with the blunt end of his cock. 

He is lost in the sensation, the wet smear across his skin, the scent of Bad so close and yet still just barely out of reach. The heat that radiated off his body, the chills running over his skin, the shiver that shakes his spine and the feeling of the slightly fuzzy tail in his mouth, just short of choking him. It’s all too much. He squeezes his own dick and shudders violently, sucking hard on Bad’s tail tip as he cums, making a mess all over his sweater as he groans and watches Bad’s reaction out of squinted eyes. 

The sight does not disappoint. 

His teeth are bared in unconscious snarl as he is brought closer and closer to the edge, eyes trained on Skeppy’s mouth as he tenses. Skeppy hardly feels it, when the tail shoves just a bit further in, only distantly conscious of the fact that he needs to breathe out of his nose, and feels Bad’s hand trail down from his hair, to his throat. He feels a thumb massage the skin there before Bad lets out a guttural growl of a moan and cums on his face. He shakes, legs wobbly as he closes his eyes and pants as if he had run a mile. 

He sags a little where he stands, and lets out a whine as he carefully kneels down and pulls his tail from Skeppy’s throat, massaging his neck and shoulders softly. 

“How are you doing baby? Still under?” Bad asks gently, smiling at the hazy grin he gets in response. 

Skeppy only shrugs softly and shuffles forward on his knees to land his head on Bad’s shoulder and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. His warm breath puffs over the oversensitive skin there, and Bad shivers, before letting out a giggle. 

“Alright baby boy, come on, up, up up. Let’s get comfy, how does that sound?” He coaxes, standing and pulling Skeppy up with him easily, the shorter clinging to him, as per usual while in this state. 

There is no verbal answer, just a meek nod and more kisses pressed to his neck as he giggles and carefully steps Skeppy to their room, leading him with hands wrapped around his waist to keep him upright as they stumble their way there. 

He carefully deposits Skeppy onto the bed, and kneels down, grabbing the bottle of water and washcloth from their basket and getting to work cleaning up their messes. Skeppy only whimpers softly at the cool sensation, but settles down quickly enough as Bad strips them both of their soiled clothes and gets into the bed with him. As soon as he settles into the mattress, Skeppy is on top of him, face buried in his bare chest and a leg thrown over his hips to pin him in place. 

Pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, Bad smiles and hums, a pleased content sound. He feels a careful tap at his collar bone that has him looking down at his lover, and he lets his smile spread as he registers the carefully spaced three taps in a row. 

“I love you too.” He breathes as he wraps his arms around Skeppy and pulls him ever closer.


	5. Hunter and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So! This is a lot less Tail Focused but it does include tail penetration so, there is that. 
> 
> This has blood play to some small extent, fear kink, and roleplay. This entire thing is a Scene that Bad and Skeppy set up within the context of their consensual relationship, this is not actually a thing where someone possesses Bad, but it does have them acting like that so if that freaks you out I'd skip this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fear kink, Roleplay, Master Pet Dynamic, Tail Penetration of the Butt, Double Penetration with both tail and penis in the butt, scratching, spitting, degradation talk, praise, blood.

Skeppy sits, frame tense even as he tries to put on a face of calm boredom. The hair on his arms is standing on end, but he is doing everything in his power to not think actively about what is going to happen. The house was quiet only in the way that being entirely alone with his thoughts made it seem. But he is jumpy, every settling floorboard and whisper of wind against the glass panes had him twitching.

Bad had left about twenty minutes ago, said he had to run some errands and to not expect him home until much later.

So he sits as if on pins and needles, fidgeting and sighing heavily as he waits on Bad to get back. He has that uncomfortable feeling of being watched sitting heavy against his skin. But he won't address it, not yet. It wasn’t part of the script, it wasn’t time yet, and he couldn’t...he _wouldn’t_ ruin this. Not after all the work that went into it.

He picks at his fingernails as he remembers what got him into this position in the first place.

It had been an average day. He and Bad were relaxing for once, sat next to each other on the squishy cushioned couch. Sometimes talking, sometimes not, in a lazy comfortable atmosphere. Bad was in the middle of prepping his talons to round them down as he does every week, and Skeppy had taken the plunge.

"Hey Bad?" He started.

"Hm?" Was the absentmindedly curious hum. 

"What if you….didn'troundyournailsandhorns?" He had spat all in one go, afraid he would chicken out before saying what he wanted to, so he forced it all at once.

Bad had blinked at him owlishly for a moment and set the large metal file he had in hand against his thigh as he turned fully towards his lover, giving him all of his attention.

It was thrilling and terrifying for Skeppy all at once.

Bad wasn't hidden away in his hood or cloak. He was open, shaggy hair hanging to frame his sharp features that were entirely focused on him, it made his skin crawl with the instinctual gut punch of being in danger. Of being prey.

But he wasn't prey. Not really. Bad loved him, he loved Bad. But oh, did he want to feel that rush occasionally. Want to revel in the way his stomach twisted and swooped when he watched Bad do anything that showcased his skills or strength.

"Why would I do that? I round them so I don't accidentally hurt you." He said seriously.

"What if i want you to? To hurt me. On purpose, I mean." Skeppy managed to bite out in rushed chunks, hiding half of his face behind a sleeve and waited for the obvious refusal he was about to be hit with.

The clink of the metal file on their coffee table had him peeking through his fingers and watching with breath unbreathed burning away in his chest before Bad smiled softly.

Bad had had a lot of questions for him as they had sat on the couch discussing everything. His file and polish left to the side as he gave Skeppy his whole attention.

"So just to let me get this straight. You like the feeling of being hurt?" Bad asked, face clear of any judgement, but obviously puzzled.

"I mean- yes and no. I like the, the rush? And it’s not just the, the pain, I like the scare of it? The adrenaline? I like the chase but like- I don't obviously like being in actual danger. It's like a scary story or a play, I like it when it's controlled." Skeppy explained haltingly.

"And you want me to be the one in control of this?" Bad asked as he pulled Skeppy into his arms, forcing the smaller to peer out from behind his hands more so and face him fully.

"I can't think of any other person I'd be willing to have take control, so yeah."

"Do I….normally scare you?" Bad asked quietly, worried hurt barely hidden under the question.

"What?! No! Bad this isn't- I'm not scared of you." Skeppy scrambled to explain, twisting around in his lovers lap to nuzzle in close and pepper his skin with soft kisses.

He had laughed softly at the frazzled and confused look Bad had given him.

"I'm not really scared of you, _because_ I trust you. I know you wouldn't ever do something to me that I don't want you to. I love you Bad." He had explained.

"I love you too, Skeppy. If you're sure about….all this. Then okay. We can try and see if we like it." He said after looking at the other lovingly. "What exactly are you wanting out of this?"

Skeppy fought down his blush and looked off to the side skittishly.

"Well….a chase. Some overpowering, maybe? If that's not too much for you. We would use our normal safewords, and the normal nonverbal taps if my mouth is uhm….otherwise occupied." He muttered the last part, his whole body thrumming with need even as he had gotten embarrassed and tried to lean away.

His hand came up, the same careful soft hands, as always, yet all the more dangerous due to the sharp tips of his nails not yet dulled.

He leaned into the touch, the careful cup that his black digits offered him, the tips of the talons not pressed in enough to break skin, but more than he had ever gotten before in the past.

"Are you sure that's something you truly want, 'Geppy?" Bad murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his quivering lips.

The whine that welled up in his chest was answer enough in his opinion but he knew Bad wanted it spelled out or not at all. 

He tried not to pay attention to the tips of his nails that dig in ever so softly, deliciously pointed so close to causing actual pain that he had gasped, eyes fluttering closed before he caught himself. He had blushed darkly, before he nodded, as he looked up at Bad from under his lashes.

"I've thought about it a lot. I don't trust anyone as much as I do you. I want this, I want you to take me apart. I want you to dig into me. I'm selfish, I want to have all of you like one else ever will. To have you not hold back for once. Give me all of you, good, bad or ugly, as long as it's you." He admitted softly, turned his face to press a kiss to Bad's palm, tried to hide away even then, with his bold words hanging between them.

He heard the soft rumble in his boyfriend's chest, the drawn out hum that signified that he was considering it. He smirked, knowing the other would agree by the fact that his tail was whipping behind him in an excited frenzy.

"We need some rules." Bad said.

And so he was sitting on the couch, waiting and wasting time until he wouldn't be able to handle it any longer. They had already discussed the rules, the hows and wheres and whens.

He's not entirely how long he lasts. All he knows is that every nerve ending of his is oversensitive, that his own skin feels too tight, like he was fit to burst at the seams if he so much as breathed on himself. Jumping to his feet he slowly pads to their kitchen, and tries to get himself a glass of water. Some settling of the house, a creak or _something_ has him whirling around and almost making a mess as he fumbles the empty glass.

Heart pounding in his chest he sets the glass down and tugs at his sleeves absentmindedly as he peers around the wall into the hallway.

The hallway was dark and empty, yet there was a heaviness to the air. Like the electricity that you can taste in the air before a storm, his every sense was blaring with alarm despite the fact that he could see nothing there. No dark looming figure. No intruder. He backs away from the hallway and goes back to the glass, staring at the way the light reflected off of cup.

Swallowing thickly, he shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts and feeling out of his body, and carefully walked back out of the kitchen leaving the glass out on the counter, and headed for the front door to take a stroll through their garden and clear his mind.

The dusky lighting coming through the windows around him seemed more sinister than normal, and he scoffs at himself and his overreaction. He gets left home alone for one night and starts to jump at every shadow. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he keeps walking, but then stops dead in his tracks. 

There is an echo. An extra set of footsteps, a clicking against the marble flooring that made no sense, with his bare feet chilled by it. He is still, straining his ears to listen for the sound, but the noise stops as well. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he turns, looks over his shoulder and is met with the same empty hallway. The same darkened corners of his familiar home, somehow made more menacing because he knew he was alone. Or at least, thought he had been. 

Taking a moment, he rubs at his eyes with the heel of his hands and takes a deep breath, holding it before letting it go slowly. He was just overreacting. Jumpy from not having Bad by his side, as usual, and antsy from being kept up in the house. He would go for a short walk, Bad would be home soon, and they would snuggle before going to bed. With that list of goals in mind, he tries to put the echoing steps out of mind.

Swallowing around a suddenly too thick tongue, he turns, and walks towards the door once more, only to gasp and clasp his hands to his mouth at the sound of the tap tap tapping footsteps gaining speed and getting closer. 

“I’m not crazy, I’m not crazy I heard that, I definitely heard that.” He whispers to himself.

He breaks into a run, not sure of what was there, but not willing to find out, and reaches the door, only to ram into it heavily, fruitlessly. The handle jangles in its socket, locked, and the door does not budge, even as he feels the bruising set in on his shoulder from where he had tried to force it to open. 

“Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck no no no-” He mutters to himself before dashing down the hallway towards the kitchen once more. 

Bad had been very specific on the rules of how to keep him safe during all of this. Well, as safe as he was going to get, being mauled by a demon on a hunt. The doors were all to be locked, so that he wouldn’t get lost while in his panic. It also made it easier to control the environment and make sure that they essentially proofed the house for Skeppy. Boots and odds and ends were to be put away and not left in the hallways for him to trip over. Knives were to be put in a drawer that was also locked, so he couldn’t fumble about with them on instinct. 

All windows were latched, rugs were secured with sticky rubber bits to keep them from slipping. The house was basically accident proof. Any slips or falls were entirely within what was planned, even if only Bad knew when those would be. He would start slow. Set the scene properly, and play the role they had worked out. Bad hadn’t been willing to hurt him and still speak to him the same way as always, it felt too wrong. So they had curated a character. Someone, something else, that Bad could pretend to be so he could enjoy himself as well. 

He was always a bit dramatic, after all.

None of this was at the forefront of Skeppy’s mind as he skidded through the house in a blind panic.

Skeppy's breath was coming to him in short bursts, burning through his lungs and pushing him as he ran, hands tugging on drawers and finding each and every one of them stuck closed. Skeppy’s eyes skate over the counters, and come up with nothing, and he whirls around to try and run for the bedroom or bathroom, to try and lock himself in until Bad could get back. 

So in his own mind he does not notice the figure behind him until its’ dark form had filled the doorway between the hall and the kitchen, blocking him into the room with no other route for escape. A tall, shadowy figure. He finally whirls around, only to stop and choke on the gasp halfway out his mouth.

So familiar, the same almost black cool toned skin, the horns that were a touch sharper than he remembered, long nails much the same. A toothy grin that oozed malicious intent, so out of place on the normally kind features of his lover. 

His clothes were rumpled, as if he had been in a tussle, and his eyes were heavy lidded, almost callus in the way they drifted up and down his form. As if he were being appraised, more than seen. There was a dark intent rolling off of him, and Skeppy flinched as he approached.

The tapping of his heeled boots against the ground felt like gunshots, so loud in the utter silence he found himself caught in as the other closed in on him slowly, watching lazily as he tried to move away just a little, trying to make it so that he wasn’t backed into a corner. 

“B-Bad?” He asks shakily, hoping against all hope that this was just a prank, a troll to get him back for some slight he had already forgotten. 

“Oh, you sweet thing. You know he’s gone. Don’t try to lie to yourself.” Came the deep guttural voice that had his hair standing on end. 

“Wha-what did you do to him?” He demands, fear clutching at his gut and twisting.

“It was so simple, to get rid of your little protector. To steal away his form and know every little detail about you, darling.” The being said, a wry curl to the familiar lips that had Skeppy tearing up. 

“No, no I don’t believe you. What did you do with Bad? Where is he?” Skeppy shouts, still inching away from the slowly encroaching being, wearing his lover’s face. 

“Oh, he is long gone now, my pet. It was so easy. Too easy really. Such a sad defense for such a jewel such as yourself.” Again the voice that was not quite right, so close, snatches of it bringing memories of sweeter nights, of sighs and declarations of love, but it was all wrong. 

There was an edge to it, a cruel possessiveness that had him panting as he desperately searched for any exit to take, any form of escape. 

“Darling, my dear, my sweet. Stop fighting. I can make it so good for you, if you just submit.” He promises, grin stretching wider as he offers out a taloned hand, and Skeppy flinches back from the movement. 

“You’re not Bad….Never.” He says, slapping the hand away from him and pushing past the figure, taking off down the hallway to try and reach the bathroom, the closest room to him that he could try to hide away in. 

A growl that rumbles through his bones, shakes his spine straight in fear, rises up behind him and he stumbles as he scrambles to get at the door, but that one is locked as well. His head shoots up as he hears the steady slow approach of those clicking heels, and he darts away again, abandoning the bathroom in favor of heading to their bedroom. If he could just get inside, he could block off the door and buy himself just a moment to think, to catch his breath and come up with a plan. 

His heart is pounding so hard in his chest he feels faint, his skin buzzing and his every sense on high alert as he tries to avoid the echoing tap tap tap and the low voice calling out to him, making promises he doesn’t want to hear. 

“You know he won’t be coming to save you, don’t you pet?”

“You’re mine now, little gem. I killed him fair and square. You belong to me now.”

“He fought so hard, to protect you, but in the end it didn’t matter. So stop running, pet.”

Tears gather but don’t fall as he shakes his head, hands over his mouth as he tries to calm down in a corner just a few feet from his bedroom. He can see the figure, slinking from shadow to shadow, the glowing eyes, the pointed tail slashing through the air. The claw marks left behind on the walls. He had to calm down, or else he would never get away, but every moment stood there was another where his heart tried to escape his chest and he couldn’t help himself, he gasps quietly as he tries to choke down his tear of fear. 

Before he can even think, even try to come up with some other plan, some other place of safety he feels his head jerk back, and then the pain sets in on his scalp. 

He gasps and flails ineffectively, as his body is thrown against the wall and he feels a hot body press up behind him. The hand in his hair grips harder, and he cries out in pain and pleasure, trying to choke down his moan and grimaces as he hears a dark chuckle in his ear. 

One hand trails over his sides, before gripping his hip in an iron grasp, digging the nails in enough that he feels pin pricks and is sure he is bleeding, even as he struggles to try and get out of the hold. 

“My pet is so unruly. Some training would do you well, wouldn’t it? You shouldn’t be so mean to me. I only want to treat you as you deserve.” He purrs into his ear, and chuckles again at the full body shiver that runs through him at the sensation. “Just submit and be a good pet, I’ll even forgive you, if you stop misbehaving.” 

“Fuck you-” He grunts, and deadweights, slipping down to the ground and kicking out at the beings knees, making him stumble for a moment as he tries to right himself and crawl away. 

A too tight grip on his ankle has him biting his lip, and he lets out a yelp as he is dragged across the ground by his leg, panting as he looks up at a very angry looking demon hovering over him. 

“You just couldn’t behave for one moment, could you pet? Such an annoying little whore.” He spat, giving Skeppy a smack across the face, nails digging in and leaving behind shallow cuts that didn’t even bleed. 

Not yet.

Skeppy goes still, breath strangled in his chest as he gazes up at the familiar features twisted in an unfamiliar scowl and realizes that he has no chance of escape. He feels the angry hot burning feeling of shame and arousal twisted together and he only just bites back the whine rising in his throat.

He likes this, and that makes him angry, that he's so easy.

So he fights, he writhes, he kicks his feet and throws his head back to try and get away, even as he is tugged ever closer, and feels lips press at his shoulder before teeth sink in and make him scream out. 

“NO, no! Get off of me, you monster, you motherfucker-” He starts to curse, and is shut up by two fingers that shove themselves into his mouth, scraping at his tongue and fucking deep into his throat, making him gag around the rough treatment even as his eyes roll back and he moans, his body tensing and blood rushing south even as he weakly pushes against the body pressing down on him. 

“So you aren’t a complete waste of time. At least you’re trainable.” He cooes at him mockingly, “This will be more pleasant if you just stop fighting it.”

He glares up at the other, and bites down on the fingers in his mouth, gagging harder as they twitch in his throat before being ripped away and his face is caught in a harsh hold. 

“Do that again and you will be punished accordingly, pet.” He hisses.

Skeppy didn’t know what possessed him to do it. 

He spits directly into the other’s face, and watches with wide terrified eyes, as the figure sits back and primly wipes off his face before leaning down and grabbing him by the neck. 

“You will regret that.” He growls, and he feels a squeeze, two quick soft ones at his neck.

A check in, and the look on the demonic face falters for a moment as Skeppy tries to clear his mind of the hazy cloud of lust that was floating through it. He looks like he's about to stop it all right there, but he doesn't. 

Because Skeppy reaches his hands up and taps against the wrist there, twice, and moans loudly as the pressure increases and he is dragged up from the ground and led down the hallway roughly. 

He half heartedly deadweights, not willing to give up and make it easier on his assailant, but it hardly hinders him. The bedroom comes into black rimmed sight, from the careful but firm grasp on his neck, and he has a moment of heart stopping weightlessness as he is thrown bodily onto the soft mattress.

It is not a second later that Bad's stolen form hovers over him, legs thrown over his hips to keep him pinned, and one hand on both his wrists, the hold bruisingly tight.

"You would be such a prized little pet if you weren't such a filthy misbehaved slut." Skeppy flinches back from the cruel voice, even as his dick twitches, trapped under the intruders ass. "But I'm confident in my technique. You'll submit, and be a good pet, yes you will." 

He tries to pull his hands out of the grasp, but it's no use, the hold is solid and firm and he only gets a careful slap to his face again for his troubles. 

He can't help it. He moans loudly, and shudders under the familiar weight of Bad's body on top of him. 

"See, isn't that so much better? Just let me do what I want, I know you'll like it." That same cruel lilt to the voice has his eyes snapping back open, a scowl marring his face.

"Fuck you, fu-" He's cut off another slap, harder this time, and his jaw drops as he shivers and lets out a loud groan.

A groan that is cut off by the intrusion of the long slender fingers once more.

"I did not tell you to speak, pet, and at this point you are testing my patience. Now you will listen carefully and do as I say, or I will do as I want regardless of the condition it will leave you in afterwards, have I made myself clear?" He asks, and Skeppy only can glare up at him with watery eyes. 

He feels a squeeze at his captive wrists, two quick pulses, and he fights the urge to roll his eyes as he taps his knuckles together twice, making sure Bad knew he was still wanting this.

He catches a soft, loving smile flicker over his features before it clears and is replaced by the malicious smirk spread over his lips once more.

"Let's get you prepared… no need for all this." He said, before taking his fingers back out of Skeppy's throat and reaching down to dig a nail into his ratty sleepy shirt.

He takes the moment of freedom to gasp in gulps of air, before gasping for a totally different reason as he feels pressure give way and hears the tearing of fabric as his shirt is torn off of him bodily. The scraps of it are discarded to the side to be forgotten.

His sweatpants are soon to follow, and he tosses his head to the side, a blush making its way up his chest and over his face at the appreciative look and hum the demon hovering above him makes.

"Oh my, such a naughty thing, no underwear? No wonder he guarded you so jealously." He remarks, nails trailing over his newly exposed flesh, leaving slightly raised reddened trails all over his skin.

He grits his teeth, almost angry with himself for how a heat starts to pool in his gut, how his blood rushes and his cock twitches in the cool air of the bedroom. He squeezes his eyes shut at the pleased look the demon gives him, and fights against it when he feels a hand cup his cheek and tries to turn his eyes back. The talons, wicked sharp, dig into his flesh and he lets out a whining gasp as he gives in and lets himself be directed around. 

“This will hurt less if you just give up, pet. I can make you feel so good, if you stop fighting me every step of the way. There is no rescue on it’s way. He’s gone. So why resist?” And the words hurt, drip like poison through his veins and he chokes on half a moan that escapes. 

The triumphant grin he gets in response burns at his skin, makes him want to fight back and flail, kick and scream, but he is held down and trapped. He was completely at the demon’s will, and he swallows thickly, still trying, and failing, to hide his face as his body betrays him and he twitches again. 

“Be patient. I won’t leave you wanting, my little gem.” The demon purrs, and Skeppy feels another rush of self hatred for the way that his skin pricks and his breath catches in his throat. 

There is some rustling that has him opening his eyes in alarm, and he watches with wide eyes as the demon uses one hand to pull off his belt. With a too wide grin, he reaches up and secures Skeppy’s wrists together, testing the slack to make sure that it is comfortable and safe. Once he was content with it, he leaned back and peels off his shirt, tossing it to the side before shimmying out of his pants and kicking them away as well. 

It’s the very same familiar beautiful form he knows better than his own. The same slopes and planes, angles and curves. Memories of all the ways he had caressed and loved this very same body hit him like a brick to the face and he whimpers as the demon presses down against him.

His cock is full and heavy, hot where it laid on Skeppy’s stomach, and he whines thoughtlessly, before biting his lip to muffle himself. 

“Ah ah, none of that. I want to hear your pretty noises.” Was the quick reprimand that had him glaring at the demon who was now situated further down, between his legs. 

The demon only grins, spreads his legs further, squeezing just hard enough for Skeppy to shudder and squirm from the pain and pleasure of it. He cranes his neck to watch as the smirk gets ever closer to one thigh, and then he lets out a wordless shout as he feels teeth dig into the soft flesh there. 

His mind stuttered to a stop and he could only pant, almost cross eyed from the feeling, as gentle licks laved over the area, before moving to a different section and biting down once more. He tries to kick, and only ends up spreading his legs further to try and escape the torment, letting out a hiccupping moan when he feels claws dig in near his knee, before pinning his legs down to the bed instead. 

He tries to pull his thighs back together, tries to ignore the burning of his face and chest, but it is useless. The demon holds him down easily, immovable as he watches Skeppy struggle beneath his hands. 

“Is this not what you wanted, pet?” He asks, watching him with a condescending grin. 

“NO, you fuc-gah,” Skeppy starts to reply, but gasps as a talon presses in just a touch harder, and he feels a wetness drip down on his thigh, “You bastard!” 

He hears the demon tut at him, as if he were a child, and trails a blazing line over his thigh that leaves his nerves singing in pain at the shallow cut left behind. 

“Such a filthy mouth on you. I won’t be nearly as lenient as your last owner was.” He sighs, before rubbing a thumb through the blood that had gathered on his skin and smearing it, as if captivated by the color bright against his tanned skin. 

“You’re crazy. Bad wasn’t my owner-” He is interrupted.

“No, I suppose he wasn’t, was he? Couldn’t properly discipline you. Couldn’t provide for you what you wanted. What you needed.” He pauses, and looks back up at Skeppy, eyes boring into his, “Afterall, you want this, don’t you? Want to be punished, want to be taken.” 

“N-no...Stop talking, stop-” 

“What? Stop telling the truth? I told you already, I’m giving you exactly what you’ve always wished for. What you could never get from him and his gentle rounded edges.” 

Skeppy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, unwilling to admit anything. 

But the demon knew, he wasn’t lying, and that stung. 

“Shut up, just shut up.” He forces out, and arches his back when he gets a slap to the still bleeding cut as punishment for it.

“That is no way to thank me for giving you what you want, pet.” The demon growls. 

He opens his mouth to speak, but slender fingers coated in a metallic taste invade before he can even get a word out, and he sucks on them out of instinct, before he stops and slowly looks at the demon smiling down at him. 

“That’s right, you little whore. Keep sucking.” 

He tries to bite down again, but the other hand comes up and grips his chin, pulling his jaw down. 

“No bite, or are you too stupid to know the difference?” It was like he was a dog, the tone washes over him.

He shudders at the insult and huffs through his nose before he sucks. The taste of blood on the back of his tongue is alarming, and arousing, and he cannot help himself as he groans around the digits. He pushes his tongue up between the two fingers and coats them in his spit, sucking softly and trying to keep calmly breathing, even as the fingers start to slowly pull back and then thrust in. His chest heaves as he fights to not gag, and he tries to grab at the demon’s wrist, but his hands are useless, still bonded by the belt around them. 

“See? Was that so difficult? Was that so hard?” Came the mocking questions, as the fingers slowly slid out of his mouth and he pants. 

His eyes are closed as he catches his breath, so he doesn't see the calculating look on the demon's face, as it lowers down towards his cock. He is made aware, when hot puffs of air blow over his over sensitive skin.

His head shoots up in alarm, when he feels those still wet fingers grab at his cock and squeeze, just on the right side of too hard. He bites down on his bottom lip, hard enough to taste iron and whines, struggling to try and twist his hips away, but the bruising grip on one of his hips keeps him locked in place. One claw trails over his cock, and he convulses from the feeling, letting out a loud almost inhuman scream. 

Gleeful glowing eyes watch him as he loses his mind, and it’s a harsh squeeze to the base of his cock that brings him back out of the odd headspace he was thrown into, to crane his neck to stare blearily down at his captor. He watches with wide eyes as the clawed hand slowly lets go and trails down to his other hip and digs in with his thumb, just enough to prick, but not break the skin yet.

“Wh-why did you sto-” He cuts himself off, and blushes deeply, letting his head hit the pillows once more, shame coursing through him at the fact that he had even thought to ask that. 

He closes his eyes, wishing for the blackness to just take him away from this situation, if only for a moment. 

“Oh gem, I knew you would come around, my little treasure.” The demon cooes at him before digging his thumbs in enough to get a squeak of pain and a moan, before lowering his face, Skeppy’s legs shaking on either side of him and boxing him in. 

Skeppy arches his back, and gasps, eyes flying open as a too hot and wet feeling prods at his entrance. His hands grasp uselessly on air, and he writhes, even as he is kept in place by the claws sinking into his flesh. The demon’s tongue slips further and further inside of him until he can hardly breath, air catching in his throat and choking him as his mind races to comprehend. 

And just as he finally gasps and sobs in pleasure, the feeling intensifies as he feels the muscle pull back and thrust back, hitting a place inside of him that makes black spots appear in his vision, stars if you wanted to be poetic. So caught up in the feeling, he didn’t realize that the sharp lines trailing from his hips to his thighs were more than his imagination, until his legs were lifted and he is hefted up into the air, one hand supporting him at the small of his back to give a better angle as the demon attacked his prostate in earnest. 

“Please, please, please!” He gasps, his legs squeezing and wrapping around the demon’s head, and he feels more than hears the deep rumble of a pleased purr that vibrates through the very core of his being as the response to his pleading. 

His own cock is leaking, making a mess of his stomach and he can feel the tears falling freely down his face, soaking into the pillows he is laid out on. Putting his hands in front of his face, he cries out wordless moans and melts into the sensations, unable to focus on fighting and the pleasure at the same time. 

He whines as the warm full feeling retreats, blinking away tears as he gazes up at the demon. 

“Be patient, my pretty little broken toy.” Was the patronizing response. “I knew you had the potential in you to be a well behaved, trainable little whore.”

He can’t even find it in himself to scowl, just watches the other warily as he rises, and pulls a pillow out from under his head only to set it under his hips. 

“What are yo-” He is cut off by a glare, and nails drawing red lines across his inner thigh. 

“Do not play stupid, I have no use for a dumb mutt.” The demon growls, as he spreads his legs and stares down hungrily at the gaping hole he had just prepared. 

He thinks the demon is lining up, and he waits, eyes closed and body thrumming from anticipation, but it is not the hot heavy heat of his length that he feels prod at his entrance. It is a cooler, strangely stiff feeling, and he glances down his body only to see the flicking tail tucked between his legs. As the spaded tip pushes forward, he lets out startled gasp as it finally shoves through the ring of muscle and presses against his insides in the most alien yet pleasing way possible. The edge of one of the spaded flaps is pressed hard against his prostate, and he blacks out, mind entirely blank and no thoughts in his head as he cums all over his stomach. 

He comes to, oversensitive and shivering, body aching in a way that he was struggling to comprehend, as he feels the tail pull back slowly, and push back in just at the same agonizing pace. He looks up at the demon hovering over him, covering his own smaller body with his own and he reaches out, hands still tied together. He distantly knows he must look pitiful, tears and blotchy redness covering his face, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, but he wants, he needs to be able to reach out, to touch. 

“Do you want something, pet? You will have to ask, before I even consider granting your wish.” The voice is softer, still commanding and cruel, but rounded at the edges as if he was being rewarded. 

“Please, please, I want- My hands, please.” He says, and is amazed for a moment at how ruined his voice sounded, ragged and hoarse from the treatment and his screams.

“If you address me properly, pet, then maybe.” He says, his breath tickling at Skeppy’s senses even as he continues to pump his tail in his ass, watching him fight to stay coherent as he tries to fulfil the command.

Skeppy looks up at the glowing eyes, and his voice fails him, tongue dry and mouth hung open in surprise, before shutting with a click of his teeth. He had no idea what he was meant to say. And his confusion must have been clear on his face before the demon tuts and reaches a hand up to cradle his face, talons lightly scratching at his skin. 

“I own you, little gem. We both know that, so address me as you should, and I will reward you.” 

He leans into the palm on instinct, and closes his eyes for only a moment, letting out a whine at a particularly deep thrust that the tail inside of him, before licking at his lips and looking up once more to meet that same glowing expectant gaze. He feels his dick try to fill again, and the fact that he was likely going to cum again left him desperate.

“M-master please. I want my hands, please, Sir.” He says, voice so soft that the Demon leans in closer, bringing their noses tip to tip before grinning at him with approval apparent on his face. 

“Good boy.” Is the equally soft praise he gets for his efforts, along with the jingle of metal as the belt is undone and left somewhere to be lost in the sheets.

The praise dances over his skin, and he cannot fight back the pleased look that flashes over his own features, cannot hide that he likes this.

As soon as the pressure on his wrists is lifted he reaches up and grabs the demon by the horns, a brief look of rebellious defiance on his face as he tugs him closer and bites at his lips. The kiss is short, a growl of annoyance and amusement rumbling as a warning that he didn’t heed as he bit harder at the bottom lip in his mouth. His wrists are caught by strong hands, and his arms are slammed down back on either side of his head as the tail in him pushes as far as his body will allow and he lets out a moan that cracks halfway through. 

“And here I thought you were finally going to behave.” The demon grunts, before gathering his two wrists under one harsh hold, and reaches down to line himself up with his already full and stretched out hole. 

“Wait- wait! Please, I don’t know if you can fit, wait!” He cries out as he realizes what is about to happen. 

“Perhaps you should have thought of that, before your little stunt, pet.” Growls the demon as he forces his cock in alongside the thickness of the tail. 

It burns, but in the most mouthwatering way, the stretch and the pain mixing indescribably with the pleasure and Skeppy sobs as he feels the length slide in to the hilt, and then without waiting for him to adjust, starts to pound into him. The force of the thrusts is so hard that he can feel his entire body lurching up and down the bed, but all of his focus is on the feeling of being entirely at the demon’s mercy. His legs wrap around the quick moving hips, and he knows of nothing except the deep burning flame in his gut as his cock twitches and finally he cums again. 

He lays there limply, struggling to breathe properly as he continues to be used, his muscles screaming at him as he listens blankly to the sound of the demon moaning a long guttural sound, one that has his skin pricking in delicious fear, before he feels the body covering him tense, and a liquid heat pulse into him, filling him brim. 

He’s a little too in his head to see the concern that flickers over Bad’s features as his lover slows down and comes down from his own euphoric high. His eyes a little too glassy, too deep in the fantasy to realize that his body is shuddering with unvoiced sobs, and that the hands that were just on the right side of bruising had turned gentle and soft. That they were reaching up and sweeping his hair out of his face and that Bad’s weight was no longer holding him down, was lifted carefully so that he was nearby but no longer touching like before. That the cooling cum pooling out of him onto the sheets was no longer held in by neither tail nor cock. 

His mouth is dropped open and he pants, catching his breath until it evens out and he blinks away tears, eyebrows furrowed as he looks up at Bad. 

And of course it’s Bad, because his eyes glow with a gentle loving light, and he has a careful curl of a smile on his lips that always sends his stomach into fits of flapping butterfly wings. 

“...Bad?” He asks, softly, body still shaking ever so slightly, and he tries to raise his arms to pull him close, but can’t seem to get them to function properly. 

“Shhh, shh, it’s okay love. Let’s end this here. I think I pushed you too much.” He murmurs, leaning down to rub their noses together and pressing a careful kiss to the spot right between Skeppy’s unfocused eyes. 

His world spins for a moment, as Bad lays down and pulls him on top of him, one hand threading through his hair, the other a welcome comforting weight on his lower back. 

“What happened? Why’d you… why did we stop?” He asks, thoughts still tangled and confused. 

He feels the rumble in Bad’s chest before he hears the thoughtful hum. 

“I think you got a little overwhelmed. It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong. I think we just need a breather before doing anything else, okay love?” He says carefully, as if he were worried Skeppy would be upset.

It’s quiet, in a comforting way, only their shared breath mingling in the darkness of their bedroom, before Bad makes a soft noise and reaches over to the bedside table and takes out a potion, that glimmers in the low light. 

“Before I forget, drink this, love.” He says, sitting them both up, a slightly guilty look flashing over his face at the wince that Skeppy gives as being moved about. 

“Fine, fine. Worry wart.” Skeppy says sleepily, downing the bottle and tossing it off to the side before Bad can snatch it back. 

“Brat.” Bad says, smile on his face as he reaches down again to the side of their bed and retrieves a bottle of water and a cloth and sets about cleaning them up, even if it was only a little. 

They would properly clean tomorrow, or at least after a short rest. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Bad asks, smirking as he lays back down, carefully maneuvering Skeppy into a comfortable cuddling position.

Instead of answering he just hums happily and nuzzles his face into Bad’s chest, hands laid out on his chest as he clings to him. He listens as Bad laughs under his breath and starts to sing him a song, the words too muddled for him to really comprehend, but the tune relaxing all the same as he slowly melted into a puddle in his arms.


	6. Pierced Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request a friend had of me a while back when I started this fic, for Bad to have a pierced tail. I ended up mostly focusing on Skeppy (as im wont to do) but I think it came out great regardless :D

Skeppy winces, slightly as the door bangs against the wall. He knows Bad hates it when he kicks their doors open, but his arms are full of freshly chopped wood for the furnace, and he doesn’t feel like taking more than one trip. He expects to hear a voice ring out scolding him lightly for the continued attempt to dent their wall, but he is met with silence. 

Frowning, he waddles over to the furnace and drops the wood into a jumbled stack, before looking around, panting only slightly. Now that he thought about it, Bad had been a bit odd today. Always flitting to and from, not staying in one spot for long and doing busy work as if he was trying to waste time. It was all very weird. 

Heading to the kitchen, he wipes the sweat from his brow and fills a cup with water, pulling his facemask down so that he could take a sip. He turns and spots Bad trying to tiptoe his way down the hall past the kitchen entryway and just blinks for a moment before sticking his head out and calling after him.

“What are you being all sneaky about?” He asks lightly, more amused than anything else. 

The squeak that Bad lets out is adorable, and he just smiles goofily as he leans against the doorframe, listening to his husband sputter and shift in place.

“N-nothing! I just have...an….appointment.” He manages finally.

Skeppy raises an eyebrow and cocks his head to the side.

“An appointment. What appointment would this be, exactly?” He asks.

“Oh, nothing that- I mean it’s just- would you look at the time I gotta go! Love you!” Bad shouts over his shoulder as he flees out the door and jogs out of sight. 

“....What the fuck.” Skeppy mutters to himself, unable to be anything but confused and amused. 

It was obvious to him that Bad was hiding something, but he knew he would find out sooner rather than later. Bad couldn’t keep a secret from him if he tried. He would just have to dig in a little later when he got back from whatever ‘appointment’ he was off to. 

Rolling his shoulders he lets out a soft groan as his muscles stretch and he runs his fingers through his hair absentmindedly as he sets his glass in the sink for later. A shower would be nice, after sweating it out in the crisp fall day. Besides, he could hog all the hot water he wanted, if Bad wasn’t there to shove him out from under the shower head like he normally did when they showered together. 

He had some time alone...he could take advantage of more than just the hot water. It wasn’t often that he even felt the need or want to, if he were honest with himself. Bad was more than willing, enthusiastic even, about their love life. He was never left wanting, but sometimes it was nice to take time to himself. He wasn’t sure when Bad would be back, he hadn’t really given much information about his mysterious ‘appointment’, but Skeppy figures that he won’t be back for at least an hour. The water would start to run lukewarm well before then, so he was in the clear. 

With this plan in mind, Skeppy whistles a short tune to himself as he starts to get everything laid out. Plushy towel, check. Some floral fancy soaps he had bought a few months back and never got the chance to use yet, check. Low light that won’t have him squinting as it reflects off of the bright marble walls, check. 

Steam fills the bathroom and creates a hazy foggy atmosphere. His clothes pile on the floor near the door messily, as he kicks his pants off, and he steps into the shower with an unabashed groan of pleasure. The hot water beating on his back melting away at his earlier soreness. He focuses more on just getting clean, at first. 

But it quickly leads to teasing touches, gently rolling his nipples between his fingers and letting his head fall back as he gasps softly. He pinches harder, and feels his dick twitch, feels the heat coiling in his gut as he keeps trailing his fingertips over his slick skin. He claws at his hip, and imagines that it’s Bad gripping him instead. Biting at his bottom lip, he digs his nails in and scratches four long red lines into his thigh, shuddering and thrusting at the air as he gets deeper into the fantasy. 

Bad would stand behind him, one large, dangerously sharp, hand on his hip tugging him back to his chest, and the other would trail over his chest, up to his neck and squeeze just right. Just enough so that he started to feel light headed before being let go. He would be at his mercy, and Bad’s heavy cock would press up against his ass. 

Or maybe he would be pushed down to his knees, one of those hands carefully tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, forcing him to swallow him down, to moan weakly and gasp for air when Bad saw fit to pull him off of his dripping dick. Would be forced back down, at a harsh pace, choking and tearing up, used like the cockslut that he was.

He strokes himself, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to coax the embers of heat into a flame, but the only thing he was managing to do was get harder, and cooler as the water started to turn cold. 

Growling lowly, he sighs and reaches over, shutting the water off. 

Glaring down at his cock he steps out of the shower and doesn’t bother with his towel or clothes, leaving them behind as he pads towards his bedroom, leaving wet footprints in his wake. 

He rustles around for only a moment in their toy chest, before finding the dildo he wanted, and grabs a small bottle of lube while he’s at it before flinging himself onto their bed. It was a simple toy, but heavy enough that it would sit still as Skeppy rode it. It was a bright red color, and flared out at the base. Slicking up his hand, he gets comfortable and tries to imagine that the fingers slowly opening him up are Bad’s. The ring of muscle gives way easily to one, then two fingers. The heat almost burns at his fingers, and he shivers as the air starts to chill his damp body. Rolling his head back he moans loudly as he scissors his fingers, trying to rush to get on with it, impatience fueling him. 

He pushes and gets the third in, but it hurts, the stretch a little too quick and he winces before taking a breath and powering through it, the pleasure quickly replacing the pain as he curls and seeks out his prostate. 

He lets out a yelp that melts away to a shaky moan as he finds it, and just lets himself enjoy the feeling, indulges in it as he strokes and toys with himself, knowing that he would need to be full before he could even think of coming, with as worked up as he was. 

He’s still three fingers deep, and writhing on the bed, when the bedroom door creaks open. He doesn’t notice, due to how loudly he is gasping and how focused he is on trying to get himself over the edge, fighting tooth and nail to get there, that the bed shifts and his eyes fly open to meet glowing white eyes bright with interest hovering over him. 

“B-Bad!” Skeppy gasps, snatching his hands away from himself and smiling weakly, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Obviously.” Bad says with a smirk, settling himself between Skeppy’s legs, “It seems you got yourself comfortable while I was gone.” 

Skeppy tries to hide his face behind an arm, but gasps instead, as he feels Bad’s hand catch his wrist and push it above his head. 

“Now why are you hiding, love?” Bad says, as he reaches down and manhandles Skeppy’s legs with his free hand, settling down so that he is no longer on his knees, and then huffs softly as he hauls Skeppy into his lap instead, the other hand still holding his wrist, keeping it captive behind his back. 

“...” Skeppy mumbles under his breath and tucks his head into Bad’s neck, mouthing at the skin there. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you cutie.” Bad says, tugging on the wrist still in his grasp and maneuvering Skeppy so that he was off balance in his lap.

“Are you already naked?” He asks instead, breathless at the sudden realization, as he feels Bad’s cock thicken under his ass. 

“You are avoiding the question, love.” Bad says, tone dangerously soft as he leans in and nips at his collarbone. 

He twitches in Bad’s hold and whines softly, before closing his eyes. 

“I said...It’s embarrassing.” Skeppy says, only slightly louder than before.

“What is? That you couldn’t even wait until I was home? That you were just so desperate you started to play with yourself?” Bad asks huskily, as he shifts, rubbing himself against Skeppy’s skin, “Or is it just because I caught you with your hands in the cookie jar?” 

“Baaaaad…” Skeppy whines, caught between hating and loving the way that Bad was talking down to him. 

“Oh ‘Geppy… I’ll take care of you, honey.” Bad says as he pulls him into a kiss. 

It was soft, in a way that stole all air from his lungs. He wanted more, but was so thankful for the careful way that Bad licks his lips open, takes in a calculating methodical way, forces him to slow down while his mind races with possibilities. He is increasingly aware of every inch of his skin, of the firm hold still on his wrist, the slight ache in his shoulder from how he was being held in place, the feeling of his dick dragging over Bad’s stomach, and Bad’s cock rutting between his ass cheeks. 

Any coolness that the evaporating water had given him earlier was replaced by the steadily building heat as he moans into Bad’s mouth and rolls his hips, seeking out any friction possible. His legs tighten around Bad’s waist as he tries to get ever closer. His free hand buries in Bad’s hair and tries to put more force behind the kiss, but a bruising grip at his hip has him faltering and whimpering brokenly into the still soft kiss. 

“Please, Bad please-” He begs. 

“Well when you ask so nicely…” Bad purrs, before adjusting his hold. 

He lifts Skeppy like it’s nothing to manhandle him one handed, and lines himself up before carefully and slowly pressing into his lover. 

Skeppy’s back arches, and he grabs at Bad’s shoulders desperately as he lets out a loud moan and shakes, wanting nothing more than to drop down fast and hard, but knowing the harsh hold on his hips wouldn’t allow that. Bad wanted to take his time, and there was nothing Skeppy could do to convince him otherwise, he knew this from experience. 

“Bad, please, more, I need-” He cuts off and groans again as Bad bottoms out and rolls his hips to grind into him deeper, brushing up against him deliciously. “More, I need more, harder, please Bad.” 

“As you wish.” Bad says, and he lifts Skeppy up, until only just the barest bit of him is still inside, before slamming the smaller down onto his cock, and repeats, fucking up into him with wild abandon, his own moans and grunts filling the air as well. 

It was exactly what Skeppy had been missing earlier, and he can only hold on and tug at Bad’s hair as he let himself be used. He can feel the coil in his gut tighten, and he knows he’s getting close, each downward stroke making him feel impossibly full.

He tries to contribute, pulling Bad’s hair harshly enough to get him to tilt and expose his throat so he could lave it with kisses and bites in equal measure. He’s halfway through leaving a dark mark, when a flash of light reflecting off of Bad’s tail that is cutting through the air in time with his thrusts distracts him. 

Blinking, he taps Bad’s shoulder and tries to talk, only getting slightly frustrated with the fact that his sentence was being broken up by his own moans and soft panting noises. 

“B-ad, Bad what, wait, wait wait wait. What is th-at, that?!” He asks, slightly alarmed. 

The hands on his hips soften, and caress his skin softly as Bad leans back to look him in the face, concern plainly on his features. 

“Do you need to call a yellow love? What’s wrong?” Bad asks, still buried deep in him, but at least staying still. 

The dull pulsing feeling of his heartbeat notwithstanding.

“Wh- no, no I’m fine,” Skeppy says, and Bad bounces him in his lap with an impish look on his features when Skeppy glares at him halfheartedly, a moan escaping despite his curiosity, “Ba-Bad! For real, your tail, let me- Let me look at it!” 

“Oh! You mean this?” Bad asks coyly, as his tail stops wagging and hovers just over his shoulder, right in front of Skeppy’s eyes, even as he continues to slowly roll his hips and shallowly thrusts into him, “That’s my new piercing. It’s what I was getting done when I talked about an appointment.” 

Skeppy’s mind runs a mile a minute as he struggles with both the feeling of Bad being so deep inside and grinding against his prostate, the idea of Bad getting a piercing of all things. Bad reaches down and strokes him firmly and that is what does him in. Everything about the situation coalesces into one blindingly bright moment and he stiffens in Bad’s careful hold, shuddering through his orgasm. He faintly feels Bad stroking him throughout the whole thing, and whines softly at the tender feeling, hands patting at Bad’s chest weakly to get him to stop. 

He only chuckles and kisses at Skeppy’s temple, nuzzling into his neck and kissing the skin there as he rocks them both, carefully chasing his own release while trying to avoid overstimulating Skeppy too much. 

Skeppy moans, and makes grabby hands at Bad’s tail until he manages to catch it, and carefully presses his fingertips into the skin just around the new piercing. Or Piercings, if he wants to be specific. He counts four, two on either side of the central part, in the cartilage like spade flaps. He knows better than to just touch them directly, he can even feel the slight increased temperature to the areas, and he is careful as he fondles the tail. 

He grins into Bad’s neck at the choked moans he gets in response, and shudders in his hold as he feels Bad hold him down firmly, cumming inside of him and filling him to the brim as he mutters soft praise into his skin. 

He lets out a soft huff of a laugh as Bad carefully slides out of him and lays him down, reaching over the edge of the bed to get their wipes and clean him off carefully. There are hushed murmurs of endearments and giggles as they both get at least clean enough for it to be a problem for tomorrow them, and Skeppy holds his arms open for Bad to curl up and cuddle into him. The blankets are carefully kicked up until they can get covered and nestled down, and Skeppy presses a tired kiss to Bad’s forehead. 

“Maybe I should get a penis piercing, so we can match.” He jokes, voice barely above a whisper.

The considering hum he gets in response has him bursting out into laughter.


	7. Piercing Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a double duty chapter, I'm fulfilling both Sub Bad gets caught by Dom Skeppy masturbating, AND sequel to last chapter where Skeppy gets a piercing to match Bad's :D
> 
> Also, first time writing Bad's POV for Tail to Tell Pog????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm not ONLY writing Sandverse stuff, I swear.
> 
> TW: Mild impact place, degradation, Dom/Sub, edging, masturbation, piercings (obviously).

It’s a lazy day, the sky slightly overcast, but no rain or snow. Chilly, and perfect to cuddle up on the couch and drink a nice calming cup of tea. Bad already had the kettle on, waiting for the whistle, and two mugs that when sat together made a little heart with the handles. It had been a gag gift originally from Puffy, but Bad thought they were cute and often used them. The little tea bags were already sitting inside, waiting along with Bad for the water, and a little container of sugar cubes not far off. The couch has their warmest blanket laid out on it, ready to be bundled around them, and the only thing missing now...was Skeppy.

Padding out to their bedroom, he peers inside, tail softly wagging as he spots his husband. The happy wagging falters, as he notices that he is in the middle of pulling on his boots however, jacket already on and headbox in place. 

“‘Geppy? Where are you going?” Bad asks softly, trying to stifle any disappointment in the change to his plans. 

Looking up, as if startled, Skeppy cocks his head to the side, the same silly painted face staring at him. Bad knew him enough to know he was probably smiling meekly under the protective headgear, and frowns as Skeppy waves his hands, and then stands up. 

“I just forgot to pick up a few things. I’ll be back before you know it. You just relax here, okay?” Skeppy says, trying to squeeze past Bad, but Bad just grumbles and catches him in a hug, wrapping his tail around his leg and pouting. 

“You said we would spend all day together…” Bad whines, trying to nose his way under the headbox to peck at Skeppy’s cheek. 

“And we will, we are! I just have to get something and I’ll be right back. I’ll spend all day tomorrow with you too, alright?” Skeppy argues back, tilting the headbox back to press a swift kiss to his lips before pulling it back in place and quickly unwinding Bad’s tail from his leg as he dances out of his reach and heads towards the front door. 

Bad goes to catch up, but the kettle goes off and his head swivels in the direction of the loud sound. 

“Better get that Bad! Love you!” Skeppy calls out as he quickly makes his escape, leaving a mildly annoyed demon in his wake. 

“...Fudge…” Bad says before scampering off to the kitchen to get the whistling to stop. 

The cozy little blanket burrito and warm mug of tea in hand was not nearly as pleasing by himself. And the fact that Skeppy was still gone a good half hour later was not making things any better. 

“What does he even need so badly? And that takes _this_ long to get?” Bad murmurs to himself as he sets the empty mug down next to it’s still unused companion and frowns at it, “Well, if he’s going to just leave me here….I’ll just have fun by myself. That’ll learn him.”

New, mischievous plot in mind, Bad leaves the blanket hanging off the couch, rumpled on the floor as he heads back to their bedroom. Grabbing a small bottle of lube, and a blue tinted glass butt plug, he bounces on his toes in excitement. The sheets are still mussed up from Skeppy sitting on them earlier, and Bad doesn’t even bother to pull them back as he climbs on top and gets himself comfortable. His clothes drop to the floor haphazardly as he nestles down, legs spreading so he would have better access. 

He hesitates, one hand hovering over his semi-hard cock, before curling his fingers around himself and giving it a gentle tug. 

Skeppy _had_ told him he wasn’t allowed to cum unless he asked permission. And that rule was still in effect for another week, at least. But… he never said he couldn’t _play_ on his own. Just that he wasn’t allowed to _cum_... So this had to be allowed, right? He wasn’t there, so what else was he to do?

But it wasn’t enough, to just touch and tease himself, he needs more. Wants more, really. Coating his fingers in the slick substance, he reaches further down and circles his hole, heat rising in his gut as he slips one finger in. They had only just had sex the night before, so the muscle gives, still slightly soft at the edges, and he slips in a second. The slight burn from his impatience only makes him moan louder, as he stretches himself enough to take a third. 

The fullness, the edge of pain, it’s enough that his cock twitches, and he stops, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he wills the welling feeling in him to die down. Eventually the feeling fades, leaving him breathless and warm, as he coats the butt plug and carefully pushes it inside, the cool surface of it making him gasp at the sensation. Its careful weight sits inside of him, and he squirms, delighted with the feeling even as he wishes for more. Wishes for Skeppy to be the one filling him.

If Skeppy _was_ there right now...He would probably look down at him with a slightly smug sneer, box him in and grind against him. Pull on his tail to make him moan and then click his tongue at him in disappointment. Maybe pull his head back by the horns and whisper sweet hurtful things to him, call him an impatient needy little whore. 

Bad’s tail wraps around his own thigh, and the flaps with their little metal studs lands near his hip. So he reaches down and traces his fingertips over the sensitive skin, breath hitching as the bolt of pleasure surges through his spine. Or maybe Skeppy would feel more giving...

Maybe he would slip the cold hard metal ring over his cock and swallow him whole, hum and tease Bad with the back of his throat as his fingers pressed beautiful bruises into his inner thighs, thighs that would shake with the need to come and he would cry out and beg and if he managed to beg pretty enough Skeppy would let him cum. 

Gasping softly, Bad arches his back and moans Skeppy’s name loudly, shamelessly. And why wouldn’t he, being alone?

Now fully hard, and leaking, he whines softly as he picks up speed, pumping his cock carefully and taking the time to breathe calmly through his nose when he gets a little too close for comfort. His toes curl as he pants, shuddering as he teeters on the edge, before the feeling in his gut recedes again. 

His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, and he reaches up with trembling fingers to rubs at the shallow ridges of his horns, mouth falling open into another loud moan as he writhes on the bed, lost in his own fantasy as he reaches down again and carefully squeezes at his base. 

“‘Geppy, Geppy, Geppy- Mmmrh- Please!” He begs, throwing his head back as he squeezes tighter, heading off and ruining his orgasm a second time, face getting more and more heated as the world around him melts away and there is only the thrumming of his skin and the sounds of his own body as he holds his breath. 

“What do we have here?” A voice cuts through the fog and Bad sits up with a squeal, grabbing at their blankets to cover himself before he realizes who’s there. 

“Geppy!” He says, at a loss for any other words as the other looms over him, head cocked to the side and arms crossed over his chest. 

“What exactly do you think you were doing, Bad?” He asks, voice with a hint of edge to it that makes him shiver under the blanket. 

“Noth-” Bad starts.

“Are you about to _lie_ to me?” Skeppy asks, coming closer and slipping his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor with Bad’s own pile of clothes, “Because I know you are better behaved than _that_ , surely.” 

“I was following the rules!” Bad whines and throws his head to the side, before letting out a startled gasp as Skeppy pins him to the bed, rolling his hips down and forcing his legs back apart to be slotted between them, “I was, I swear, I followed the rules-” 

“So you weren’t trying to get yourself off, without permission?” Skeppy asks, one eyebrow raising in disbelief. 

Shaking his head, Bad let’s out another helpless moan as Skeppy grabs one of his horns and forces him to look back at him. 

“Then what _exactly_ was it that you were doing?” He asks, reaching down with his free hand to squeeze Bad’s still hard cock. 

“Was-was thinking of you! Was getting-getting-ha, ready for you!” Bad moans as Skeppy twists his wrist and strokes at his overly hot skin, ripping the sounds out of him and leaving him panting at the feeling. 

“Is that so...Pretty little whore was so needy you couldn’t even wait for me to get home first? Had to prep yourself right away as soon as my back was turned?” Skeppy asks, tone soft and loving, contrasting the harsh words, “Are you a horny little impatient slut, Bad?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m your impatient s-slut.” Bad says, stuttering over the word with a blush. 

It was by far not the first time he had ever spoken like this, but each time he still hesitates, just a little. At least, at first he does. 

“And do you think that misbehaving little whores deserve to be rewarded for their bad behavior?” Skeppy asks, tone light, but his expectant gaze telling Bad exactly what was expected of him. 

He hesitates again, and bites his lip as Skeppy pumps him once, and then squeezes again, laughing at the slight wince that crosses his face before he whines again. 

“N-no! No, I deserve to be punished…” Bad whispers, sounding pitiful even as his tail wags with excitement beneath him. 

“That’s right.” Skeppy leans back and gets back on his knees between Bad’s legs, pulling one up and pushing it to the side, before slapping Bad’s thigh lightly, “On your hands and knees.”

“Wh-what?” Bad asks, looking up at Skeppy even as he is manhandled around. 

“I said, on your hands and knees. Now.” Skeppy says clearly.

Scrambling to do as he is told, his tail hits Skeppy’s chest, and he goes to apologize, but before he can even get the words out, Skeppy catches it and gives it a firm tug. The sound Bad makes is between a moan and a wail, even as muffled as it is as his arms give out from under him and his face is buried into a pillow. 

“Ah ah, none of that. I was very clear on my instructions, even was nice enough to repeat myself. Don’t make me do so again.” Skeppy says as he lets go of his tail, only to grab a hold of both of his horns and pull him back up, grinding his own hard dick against Bad’s ass as he struggles to get his arms back underneath himself. 

“Skeppy, please I need you, I need you in me.” Bad begs, rolling his own hips backwards and gasping at the friction. 

A harsh yank to his horns has him whining and shutting his eyes as he moans again, all higher thoughts escaping him other than to go limp in Skeppy’s hold. He can only barely feel the bed under his fingertips, and his back is bowed as he lets Skeppy do as he pleases with him. 

“And I told you, that misbehavior means punishment. You don’t get to call the shots right now.” Skeppy says in his ear, before letting him drop back down again, arms shaking as he tries to keep himself in the position he was told, “Tail up, slut.” 

Shuddering at the name calling, Bad bites back a whine as he lifts his tail, and smiles down at his pillows at the pause, and then warmth in Skeppy’s voice as he feels him take a hold of the butt plug and toys with its base. 

“Even when you misbehave, you’re still a perfect little cockwarmer, aren’t you?” Skeppy says, playing with the glass bulb, twisting the base and tugging on it so it would toy with Bad’s rim. 

“Yes! Yes, just for you, all for you.” Bad moans, letting out a whine at the feeling of emptiness as Skeppy finally pulls out the plug and sets it aside. 

He can hear the rustling of his pants, as Skeppy pulls them down just enough to free himself, and lines up. One hand grabs his tail and wraps it around his palm, as he pulls on it again. Bad chokes, trying to glance over his shoulder, but gasps instead as Skeppy enters him in one thrust. 

“Geppy!” He shouts, even as he tries to shove himself back, tries to force him even deeper. 

A slap to his thigh has him shuddering again and whining as Skeppy rocks into him gently, teasing. 

“Who is in charge here?” Skeppy asks.

“You, it’s you, it’s you…” He hiccups, desperate for more. 

“Then why. Do you. Keep. Acting up?” Skeppy asks simply, pulling back and thrusting in to punctuate his words. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry ‘Geppy, please-” He sobs, legs shaking as he tries to be good, to be patient. 

“Are you?” Skeppy asks, pulling almost all of the way out, until only his head is still inside and carefully rocks again, teasing Bad’s hole before thrusting back in, hitting his prostate dead on with an accuracy that has Bad’s eyes watering. 

Skeppy rolls his hips, not even pulling back, and just grinds against the spot, and Bad can’t even breathe, the feeling is so intense, so good, but it feels...different. Mind Blowingly different, and his spine arches as he huffs through the sensation, finding it hard to string words together coherently. There is a feeling of cold, that is slowly melting away, and he blinks past unshed tears as he tries to speak.

“Geppy, wha-what _is_ that?” He manages.

“Oh? You can feel that, my little _sensitive_ cocksleeve? Can you feel what I went out to pick up?” Skeppy asks, unraveling his hand from Bad’s tail to instead haul him up by the horns, pressing his back into his chest and changing the angle of his thrusts, coaxing more moans out of his husband as he twitches in his hold, “Are you so used to the exact shape of me that you can tell so easily? Are you just _that_ perfect of a little whore, just for me?”

“Wha-what is it?” Bad asks, reaching his arms up behind him to grab at Skeppy’s hair, tugging it softly to try and keep himself upright. 

“Would you like to see?” Skeppy whispers to him, nipping at his ear. 

Nodding, Bad lets out a soft yelp as he is dropped back onto the Bed, and Skeppy pulls out, quickly shedding the rest of his clothes as Bad rolls onto his back and props himself on his elbows to look at his husband. 

His cock is straining upward, brushing over his stomach, and there is a glint of silver that catches the light as he shifts to get back on the bed properly. 

“No way...Is that-” He starts to ask, but Skeppy butts in, a grin on his face. 

“A piercing? Yes.” Skeppy says, hand around his cock to push it down, showing off the stud that went through the entire head vertically. 

“‘Geppy! Is it safe so soon after?” Bad asks, worried.

“It’s fine, I shelled out extra for the regen potion, it’s fully healed.” Skeppy reassures him as he reaches under him and hikes him up by the thighs, pulling him flat onto his back again with a soft giggle, “And now...we match.” 

Skeppy looks too proud of himself, as he thrusts back inside of him, deftly catching Bad’s tail and bringing the studded flap to his mouth to bite down gently on the skin there. 

The combination of the revelation that Skeppy just dropped on him, the feeling of him pounding into him and his tail, it’s all too much, and he reaches up, grabbing Skeppy by the shoulders and pulling him down into a messy open mouthed kiss. 

“Please, Skeppy I can’t- I need to cum please, please let me cum-” He begs between kisses as he digs his nails into Skeppy’s back. 

“Go ahead, cum for me baby, cum.” Skeppy says, hands going down to his hips to steady him as he picks up the pace, chasing his own release as Bad cries out, boarding on a scream as he feels his orgasm tear through him, body spasming as he coats his chest in white. 

His eyes roll into the back of his head and he’s helpless to do anything other than moan and shudder as Skeppy thrusts into him harshly, before stiffening and shuddering as well, filling him as he moans, before slowing to a stop. 

Leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, their breath mixes as they smile and bask for a moment. 

“You okay, baby?” Skeppy asks as he pulls out, wincing at the cold air hitting his wet cock before he presses a soft kiss to Bad’s lips. 

“Y-yeah...wasn’t...expecting _that_.” Bad says, humming happily into the kiss before scrunching his nose at the sticky feeling plastered between them, “We need to take a shower.”

“In a minute. I wanna cuddle.” Skeppy whines, collapsing on top of Bad, hiding his smirk in Bad’s neck as the other squawks at the sudden weight. 

“Geppy! Uuugh, now we’re both sticky…” He complains. 

“Just for a few minutes.” Skeppy murmurs against his skin, pressing a soft kiss there as well, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Skeppy.” Bad whispers back, rubbing soft circles into Skeppy’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do feel free to tell me more requests, I can't promise I'll get to them all, but they are a huge help to me and my motivation lol


End file.
